Hidden Room
by otpexperience98
Summary: [CHAP 2,UPDATE]Tentang Luhan,sebuah pintu misterius,kejadian – kejadian aneh,dan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sehun di sebuah rumah tua bergaya Eropa klasik abad pertengahan. Semua berkaitan dengan masa lalunya,lalu bagaimana nasib percintaannya?sementara ia sudah memiliki kekasih di China sana. HUNHAN/LUGAO/CHANBAEK/YAOI/MISTERY/ROMANCE.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : "Hidden Room"**

 **Chapter : 1/?**

 **Author : Otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love,Mistery,Romance,School Life,Lil Bit Angst(?).**

 **Rate : M (sesuai alur/plot)**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol,Lao Gao a.k.a Cobby,Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay,etc,.**

 **Pair : HUNHAN,LUGAO,CHANBAEK,etc,.**

 **Backsound : The Call by Regina Spektor, A Narnia Lullaby.**

 **Disclaimer : Plot,setting dan hal lainnya dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya.**

 **Summary : "Tentang Luhan ,sebuah pintu misterius,kejadian – kejadian aneh,dan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sehun di sebuah rumah tua bergaya Eropa klasik abad pertengahan. Semua berkaitan dengan masa lalunya,lalu bagaimana nasib percintaannya?sementara ia sudah memiliki kekasih di China sana."**

 **WARNING FOR TYPOs**

 **SILAHKAN MEMBACA AUTHOR'S NOTE DI AKHIR CERITA YA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy,_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otpexperience98**

 _"Selamat tinggal..nanti Lulu akan kembali lagi.."_

 _"selamat tinggal,kami semua akan menunggu Lulu untuk datang lagi.."_

 _Dan tempat ini bagiku bukan hanya sekedar ruangan,melewati dan lebih dalam dari itu. Tentang dimana kami akan bertemu dan mungkin berpisah, dengan bahagia._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Berita menggemparkan datang dari kediaman wakil perdana mentri Hwang. Pagi tadi sekitar pukul 8 waktu setempat kediaman beliau yang bertempat di distrik Gyeonghan,Seoul terbakar. Api diperkirakan berasal dari mesin uap ruang bawah tanah rumah tersebut._

 _Kini petugas pemadam kebaran masih sibuk memadamkan api besar sejak satu jam yang lalu. Rumah wakil perdana mentri Hwang yang dominan terbuat dari kayu membuat api merambat dengan cepat._

 _Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam musibah ini karena tuan Hwang dan keluargnya sedang berpergian keluar negeri. Namun tim pemadam kebakaran masih harus bekerja keras karena dilaporkan masih ada sejumlah pekerja didalam rumah tersebut._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Beijing,April 2016 7:45 AM._**

Terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang menjalankan kesibukannya masing – masing. Hiruk pikuk semakin jelas terlihat dan terdegar saat memasuki dapur utama Mansion milik keluarga Xi pagi ini. Para maid dengan semangat memasak berbagai hidangan untuk sarapan Tuan dan Nyonya-nya.

"Istriku, sepertinya kerja keras selama 4 hari penuh kemarin berbuah manis." Suara lebih keras agar sang istri yang sedang berada di dapur mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" Sang istri menyahuti.

"Hm,Aku membacanya dari sini..mereka menyebutkan Korea Selatan dan China resmi memperpanjang kerja sama dalam semua bidang." Mr Xi menjelaskan sambil melambaikan koran yang ia baca.

"Kau yang tebaik suamiku. Kau sudah bekerja dengan keras." menghentikan kegiatannya membuat bekal dan berpindah ke ruang makan dimana suaminya berada. Ia menangkup pipi untuk mencium dahinya bangga.

Namun sebelum ia berhasil mencium suara lain menginterupsi.

"Ekhm..ah..mataku,tidak...ahhh.."

Ternyata itu adalah putra kesayangan mereka. Ia berlagak seolah – olah sedang sakit mata melihat kemesraan orangtuanya. Mr dan Mrs Xi langsung mendengus dengan gemas.

"berhentilah berpura – pura sakit mata.. kau putra kami yang cantik. Jika tidak entah apa yang mama dan baba lakukan padamu." Mrs Xi mengejek.

"baba...benarkah?benarkah kalian akan seperti itu?pada lulu?" Luhan memelas pada babanya bergurau.

"Astaga..tentu saja tidak sayang,kemarilah..kalian kebanggaan baba." Keluarga Xi berpelukan dengan bahagia.

Mereka memang seperti ini. Tak jarang para maid di mansion mengintip iri karena keharmonisannya. Keluarga Xi seolah menjadi bukti adanya sebuah keluarga yang sempurna. Mr Xi sendiri merupakan seorang mentri luar negeri berjulukan 'senjata diplomatik China" berkat kinerjanya yang sangat profesional. Frekuensi keberhasilannya dalam membangun kerja sama dengan sejumlah negara menjadi bukti bahwa julukannya itu bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Padahal ini baru periode pertamanya.

Sementara Mrs Xi adalah seorang koki kenamaan di China sebelum akhirnya menikah dengan Mr Xi. Ia bahkan turun tangan langsung dalam mengatur dan meracik bumbu – bumbu setiap hidangan yang akan dihidangkan untuk keluarga tercintanya. Membuat bekal untung putra kesayangannya setiap pagi,juga sang suami yang sangat sibuk.

Setelah menikah,Mr Xi menghendaki agar istrinya berhenti bekerja menjadi koki di salah satu restoran di Beijing dan memulai merintis usaha restorannya sendiri. Mrs Xi pun dengan gembira menyetujuinnya. Belum genap setahun Restoran Mrs Xi sudah berkembang dengan pesat dan berhasil menjadi restoran yang paling diminati di Beijing.

Setahun menikah pula mereka langsung dikaruniai seorang anak laki – laki yang imut bermata indah, Xi Luhan.

Luhan menjadi sebuah mutiara dalam keluarga Xi. Kasih sayang yang mama dan babanya berikan tak pernah berubah sejak ia dilahirkan. Sosok Luhan sungguh indah,orang berkata. Surai madunya yang lembut,kulit putihnya,sepasang mata yang mengingatkan kita pada seekor rusa,juga sifatnya yang hangat. Walau ia laki – laki,para _fanboy_ nya tak segan – segan memuji kecantikan yang ia miliki bahkan tak jarang sampai ada yang mengajaknya berkencan.

.

.

Hidangan di meja makan keluarga Xi sudah hampir habis. Kini para Maid dengan sigap membersihkannya. Luhan sedang bersenda gurau dan sedikit bercerita tentang kegiatannya di sekolah kepada mama dan babanya. Terkadang Mr dan Mrs Xi terkikik geli karena luhan bercerita kelewat semangat. Itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi siapapun.

 ** _TIN TIN_**

Klakson mobil samar – samar terdengar. Luhan yang mendengarnya dengan segera bangkit dan memakai sepatunya terburu – buru.

"Lihatlah putra kecil kita ini...ia bahkan melupakan kita saat pacarnya menjemput." Mr Xi bergurau.

"mana mungkin..bukan begitu maksudku baba.." Luhan mengerucut lucu.

"ya ya kami mengerti,berangkatlah. Hati – hati sayang." Mrs Xi mengecup dahi putranya tersebut dengan sayang. Begitupun Ms Xi.

"Dadah mama baba." Luhan melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu.

.

.

Mobil putih terparkir di depan mansion keluarga Xi. Petugas yang berjaga langsung membuka gerbang agar tuan mudanya yang cantik dapat keluar.

"Terimakasih,Paman." Luhan berkata sambil tersenyum. Para petugas itupun dengan tersipu membungkuk.

"Xiao Lu!" Suara dalam mobil memanggil Luhan.

"Cobby!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum gembira. Lao Gao,atau ia biasa memanggilnya Cobby.

 _Kekasihnya._

Pintu mobil putih milik Cobby terbuka dan Luhanpun langsung masuk untuk duduk tepat disamping kekasihnya.

"Selamat pagi Xiao Lu. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Cobby bertanya lembut. Tangannya kini telah berpindah dari jok mobil ke surai madu Luhan.

"eum..sangat nyenyak." Luhan menjawab dengan ceria seperti biasa. Mata bulan sabitnya membuat Cobby semakin gemas pada kekasih mungilnya ini.

"paman,ayo jalan." Cobby yang menyadari waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8.00 pun langsung menyuruh supirnya untuk segera berangkat.

.

Luhan dan Cobby sudah mengenal satu sama lain sedari lama. Mereka sudah bertemu sejak kecil karena orang tua keduanya berprofesi sama,yaitu mentri kenegaraan di China. Secara visual banyak orang mengatakan Luhan tidaklah pantas bersanding degan Cobby. Semua orang beranggapan Luhan adalah seekor angsa sementara Cobby hanyalah Seekor itik buruk rupa. Akan tetapi Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan. Baginya,Memiliki Cobby sudahlah sempurna.

Sikap Cobby yang lembut dan bersahaja membuatnya luluh. Orang tua keduanya juga sudah mengetahui dan merestui hubungan mereka. Selama ini,sejak kecil dan sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih Cobby sungguh menjaga Luhan diamanapun itu. Kecantikan Luhan membuat orang terkadang berniat jahat. Dari situlah Cobby merasa harus melindungi Luhannya.

Pengorbanan Cobby untuk melindungi Luhan sungguh tak ternilai untuk dibalas. Terakhir,Cobby bahkan babak belur karena ulah sekelompok geng. Ketua geng itu disebut – sebut menyukai Luhan sejak lama. Mungkin iri karena gagal mendapatkan Luhan.

Mereka sudah berhubungan sejak masih duduk di bangku tahun terakhir sekolah menengah. Cobby selalu memperlakukan Luhan layaknya benda yang paling berharga. Ia begitu menghormati dan menyayangi Luhan. Selain itu,resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih juga tak membuat Cobby berani melakukan sesuatu yang lancang pada Luhan.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah,Luhan dan Cobby mengobrol dan terkadang bercanda. Luhan yang sangat nyaman berada di dekat Cobby tak sungkan lagi menggenggam tangannya. Begitupun Cobby.

"Xiao Lu,kau tidak lupa kan malam ini akan ada acara apa?"

"aih,mana mungkin aku lupa... tanggal 5 april adalah tanggal yang sangat sakral bagi kita." Mata Luhan mendelik imut. Sementara Cobby sudah terkikik geli melihat itu.

"istilah macam apa itu..hahaha." Keduanyapun tertawa.

Malam nanti,akan ada sebuah pesta di kediaman keluarga Cobby untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang tak terasa sudah menginjak 3 tahun. Untuk itu,semua anggota keluarga juga teman diundang ke pesta tersebut. Disamping itu,akan hadir pula sejumlah tokoh pejabat negeri China mengingat baba keduanya merupakan seorang menteri kenegaraan.

.

.

Luhan sudah sampai di mansionnya. Pelajaran kali ini sungguh melelahkan,untung saja Cobby selalu bersedia untuk mengantarnya pulang. Jadi ia tak usah repot – repot naik transportasi umum.

Suasana sore di mansionnya kali ini sungguh terasa berbeda. Biasanya ketika Luhan sampai,mamanya langsung menyambut dengan ceria dan menanyakan apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah seharian ini. Namun saat ini mamanya tak terlihat dimanapun.

 _Nyonya Xi dikamarnya,Tuan muda._

Luhan langsung menaiki tangga lantai 2 untuk menemui mamanya. Perasaannya sungguh tak enak.

 **TOK TOK. CKLEK**

Pintu kamar Mrs Xi terbuka perlahan.

"Mama.." Luhan memanggil dengan suara pelan. Takut mengganggu mamanya yang mungkin sedang istirahat.

Benar saja,mamanya sedang berbaring dikasur membelakangi posisi berdiri Luhan. Perasaan Luhan lega melihat hal tersebut sebelum bahu bergetar itu tertangkap penglihatannya.

"mama...kau menangis?" Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping Mrs Xi.

Merasakan kehadiran Luhan dibelakangnya,Mrs Xi dengan segera bangkit seraya menghapus air mata. Ia beranjak untuk memeluk putra mungilnya.

"mama..apa yang terjadi?apa aku melakuan kesalahan?mama bersedih karena Lulu?" Luhan mengusap – usap bahu ibunya sayang. Gelengan ibunya menjawab pertanyaan yang ia layangkan barusan.

Mrs xi melepas pelukannya,dan menangkup pipi Luhan. Kini laki – laki mungil bermata indah itu dapat melihat wajah ibunya yag memerah dan baasah karna air mata.

"Lulu..maafkan mama karena harus mengatakan ini."

.

.

 _Baba akan pindah dari China untuk berdinas. Dan itu mengharuskan kita untuk ikut._

Awalnya Luhan baik – baik saja mendengar itu semua. Terhitung sudah beberapa kali Luhan harus pindah Sekolah karena babanya yang berpindah dinas. Walau berpusat ke Beijing,terkadang untuk tugas tertentu keluarganya harus tinggal di provinsi lain.

Namun ketika mendengar kepindahan dinasnya tak lagi di dalam negeri,Luhan sungguh terkejut. Memang hal seperti ini bukanlah sebuah masalah mengingat Mr Xi berprofesi sebagai menteri Luar Negeri. Tentulah demi sebah tugas keluarganya diharuskan berpindah negara.

 _Kita akan pindah ke Korea untuk mengikuti dinas Babamu. Besok kita harus sudah sampai disana._

 _Lulu..maafkan kami,tapi ini memanglah mendadak. Ini yang membuat mama bersedih,jika saja pemerintah memberi kita waktu beberapa hari,mamapun pasti akan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya._

Kata 'besok' juga sungguh memberatkan Luhan. Bahkan sejak mendengarnya pertama kali hingga saat ini ia belum juga berhenti menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar. Bukan masalah jika ia harus pindah ke Korea sana dan memulai hidupnya kembali di lingkungan serba baru,asalkan tetap bersama keluarganya semua baik – baik saja. Akan tetapi untuk saat ini,waktunya sungguh memberatkan.

Bagaimana dengan Cobby?Kekasihnya? Ia belum siap untuk waktu dekat ini. Ia harus membicarakan ini kepada Cobby,dan tentu sahabat – sahabatnya. Mana mungkin ia tiba – tiba pergi seperti ini? Suasana telah berubah semenjak Luhan berhubungan dengan Cobby. Hubungan jarak jauh...

 _Jadi mulai besok,ia dan Cobby akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh?_

 _Berhasilkah?_

 _"Aku sudah terbiasa untuk bersama Cobby setiap hari."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9:00 PM saat ini. Karena terlalu lama menangis Luhanpun tertidur. Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya namun tentu saja Luhan tak mendengar itu. Ponselnya berdering menandakan ada telefon masuk bahkan berkali - kali.

Berita keluarganya yang harus pindah ke Korea tampaknya membuat Luhan melupakan pesta anniversarynya bersama Cobby malam ini.

"nghh.." Luhan membuka matanya. Ia langsung memeriksa ponselnya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Yang ia lihat bukan hanya waktu juga pesan dan pemberitahuan panggilan tak terjawab. Luhan barulah ingat.

 _Xiao Lu,malam ini kau akan datang kan?_ Pesan terakhir yang Cobby kirimkan padanya menyuarakan nada kepasrahan. Wajar saja,siapa yang tak pasrah tak mendapat balasan setelah mengirimkan 34 pesan dan menelefon 40 kali berturut turut? Bahkan sekarang terhitung sudah lewat 2 jam sejak acara dimulai.

 _Lu,kami tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Kalu begitu mama dan baba akan pergi ke pesta berdua. Jika berubah pikiran kau bisa langsung menyusul kami. Maafkan mama dan baba,Sayang._

Itu pesan dari orang tuanya.

Luhan langsung bersiap. Tentu saja ia harus datang. Ia harus merayakan anniversary dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kekasihnya. Ia juga harus memberitahu kepergiannya besok.

 _Ia harus. Karena malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya di China._

.

.

Sementara Luhan tengah bersiap dengan terburu – buru,Cobby dan undangan yang telah hadir menunggu dengan was – was. Keluarga Xi telah menjelaskan pada keluarga Cobby alasan putra mereka belum hadir dan menganjurkannya untuk jangan dulu memberitahu Cobby karena bisa saja Luhan berubah pikiran dan datang malam ini.

 _Biar Luhan sendiri yang memberitahu Cobby._

Cobby mendudukan dirinya di ayunan halaman belakang. Ia melepas kancing tuxedo biru kehitamannya. Tak berbohong,dibanding was – was dan kecewa saat ini ia lebih merasa malu. Entahlah,namun ia hanya berfikir tak mudah bagi para tamu undangan ayahnya untuk mengatur dan menambahkan pesta ini dalam agenda mereka.

Mereka menyempatkan datang ke pesta ini,namun dia tak datang. Sekarang yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah sebuah pilihan yaitu lanjutkan atau hentikan pestanya.

Pilihan kedua tidak terdengar begitu baik. Jadi,Luhan datang atau tidak ia harus tetap melanjutkan pestanya. Dan mungkin ia juga harus mulai memikirkan jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaan _kemana kekasihmu?_ Atau permintaan seperti _aku ingin melihat Xiao Lu yang cantik itu._

"Cobby.." Ia mendengarnya. Itu suara dia. Yang sejak tadi ia tunggu kehadirannya.

GREP

"maafkan aku." Cobby merasakan tubuhnya tengah dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Aroma ini jelas miliknya,milik Xiao Lu.

"maafkan aku. Aku terlambat." Suara Luhan begitu lirih. Seperti menahan sesuatu hingga nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Namun tak ingin memusingkan hal itu,Cobby dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"kau kemana saja?mengapa baru datang sekarang?kau tak tau betapa khawatirnya aku?" Kepanikannya membuat suaranya bernada tinggi. Dekapannya mengerat. Kelegaan luar biasa menghinggapi Cobby saat ini. Ia datang,Xiao Lu-nya datang.

.

.

Kedatangan Luhan ke pesta membuat semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan ekspetasi. Semua undangan tampak berbahagia walau pesta harus dimulai lewat satu setengah jam dari yang tertera di kartu undangan.

Hidangan yang tersaji menambah suasana begitu hangat dan romantis. Romantis yang polos,khas remaja tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atas walau ada beberapa undangan yang berumur sebaya dengan orang tua Cobby dan Luhan.

Luhan diajak berkeliling untuk menyapa tamu undangan dari pihak Cobby. Berbagai pujian ia terima dan amini dalam hati. Begitu pula dengan Cobby yang juga berkeliling untuk berkenalan dan menyapa tamu undangan dari keluarga Xi.

Tak terasa waktu telah berada di separuhnya malam hari. Pestapun berakhir dengan air muka ceria para tamu undangan. Properti pesta sedikit demi sedikit mulai dibersihkan. Perbincangan kedua belah keluargapun telah selesai. Orang tua Luhan tadi sempat berpamitan untuk pulang. Namun karena sebuah alasan,Luhan izin untuk tinggal sebentar lagi. Merekapun akhirnya pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa Luhan.

.

kini kebun belakang mansion Cobby sudah mulai sunyi. Hanya ada sejumlah maid yang sedang membereskan sisa – sisa pesta. Luhan mengajak Cobby untuk mengobrol di ayunan bernuansa naturalis bagian sudut kebun itu. Lampu taman yag temaram menambah kesan romantis – _Bagi Cobby. Karena bagi Luhan ,ini adalah saat terakhir mereka bersama,sebelum esok tiba._

"Bukankah suasananya begitu romantis?" Cobby berkata sambil menatap tanaman hias yang diterangi lampu taman tak jauh darinya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban,Cobby memalingkan wajahnya kepada seseorang disampingnya.

"kau..baik – baik saja,kan?" Luhan tetap diam. Cobby jadi berprasangka dirinyalah yang membuat Luhan sedih.

"kau memikirkan keterlambatanmu tadi?"

"hey..sudahlah,itu bukan masalah,Xiao Lu." Namun tetap saja Luhan diam menatap lurus kedepannya.

"Cobby.." Setelah beberapa saat diam,Luhan akhirnya bersuara.

"hm,ada apa?"

"..."

.

.

.

6 menit sebelum keberangkatannya ke Korea. Luhan mendesah lelah. Tanggal 6 april pukul 6 lebih 26 menit. _Mengapa hari ini penuh dengan angka 6?_ Luhanpun dengan cepat menonaktifkan ponselnya karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Ia menatap keluar jendela di sisi kirinya.

 _Selamat tingal,Beijing._

Ia mengusap air matanya tegar. Sejak semalam ia mengukuhkan hatinya bahwa semuanya,mulai saat ini hanyalah harus ia terima dan jalani. Tidak ada apapun yang pantas disalahkan apalagi dipermasalahkan.

Ia juga meyakinkan,dengan kepergiannya kali ini _mungkin Tuhan menghendaki dirinya untuk mencari sesuatu yang baru. Atau mungkin menemukan sesuatu yang terdahulu._

Ia memasang _earphone_ miliknya. _Music on._

 _It started out as a feeling_

 _Which then grew into a hope_

 _Which than turned into a quiet thought_

 _Which then turned into a quiet word._

 _..._

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Cobby.."_

 _"hm,ada apa?" Tangan Cobby mengusap lembut surai Luhan. Kebiasaannya._

 _"aku.." Kalimat itu masih saja membuat Luhan tercekat. Sungguh ia belum siap._

 _"Aku,ingin pamit –kepadamu." Lidah luhan berusaha keras mengatakannya._

 _"pamit?hahaha..baiklah,kau memang tampak lelah. Pulanglah,besok aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa."_

 _"aku..bukan pamit untung pulang,Cobby." Luhan menghadap ke arah Cobby. Air matanya mengalir tanpa berhasil ia tahan._

 _"a-apa maksud-"_

 _"Besok. Besok aku akan pindah bersama mama dan baba. Baba ditugaskan untuk menetap di Korea. Oleh karena itu,aku ingin berpamitan padamu." Saat ini Luhan sangat berusaha keras untuk menjelaskan maksdunya._

 _"a-apa?" Cobby mencari sebuah keyakinan. Dan benar,Luhan memanglah bersungguh – sungguh mengatakannya._

 _"a-aku..sungguh berat saat ini untuk menjelaskan semuanya,Cobby.." Luhan menggenggam tangan Cobby._

 _"Jadi,kau akan pergi?" Cobby mencoba untuk tenang. Ia tak ingin melihat Xiao Lu-nya semakin bersedih. Jadi ini jawaban akan kebingungannya selama pesta tadi. Orang tuanya selalu tertangkap sedang memperhatikan Ia dan Luhan dengan ekspresi aneh. Seperti sedih,mengasihani._

 _"Baiklah,Xiao Lu..kau tidak perlu menjelaskan alasannya. Karena orang tuaku pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Aku menerima kepergianmu,hubungilah aku dengan sering. Atau setidaknya jawablah panggilan dariku. Hiduplah dengan baik,kau harus percaya aku disini menunggumu."_

 _Semua kalimat itu hanyalah berhasil mebuat Luhan semakin terisak. Kini pemuda yang dahulu sahabat dan kini menajdi kekasihnya itu sedang mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan._

 _"Selamat hari jadi yang ke-3 tahun untuk kita,Xiao Lu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu berjam - jam itupun selesai. Kini ia dan keluargaya sudah sampai dengan selamat di Seoul,Ibu kota negara yang mulai saat ini akan ia tinggali. Dan saat ini,ia sedang berada di dalam mobil yang memang sengaja menjemput ia beserta keluarga.

Mr Xi memberi tahu bahwa mereka nantinya akan tinggal di sebuah rumah dinas yang terletak di kompleks khusus pejabat penting negara. Baik itu pejabat dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Walaupun sebuah kompleks,jarak antara satu rumah dengan rumah lainnya tidaklah dekat.

Mamanya juga mengatakan,rumah itu merupakan rumah ditempati oleh bibinya dulu. Namun karena sebuah musibah,bibinya beserta keluarga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Incheon. Saat Luhan bertanya musibah apa yang menimpa keluarga bibinya itu,Mrs Xi menjawab _Lulu..bukankah kurang baik menggunjingi musibah seseorang?_

Entah mengapa kalimat itu sedikit terdengar sarkastis di telinga Luhan.

Perbincangan mereka harus terhenti saat pintu mobil dibuka oleh seseorang berpakaian hitam,Ia Paman Cha,supir mobil ini.

Tak terasa,kami sudah sampai di rumah baru kami.

.

.

"waw.." Itu kesan pertamaku saat sampai dirumah ini.

Rumah ini terlihat seperti sebuah karya arsitektur yang mencapai kejayaannya di zaman medieval dan kembali hidup di abad ke-18. Rumah bergaya _Gothic,_ rumah bergaya klasik abad pertengahan di Eropa.

Saat Luhan mendongak,ia dapat melihat langit – langit berkubah dan terdapat beberapa lengkungan. Seperti melihat sebuah langit – langit gereja kuno di Inggris. Ukiran – ukiran rumit di dinding,pilar – pilar miniatur kastil,juga jendela – jendela yang dibiarkan terekspos untuk menunjukan keindahan cahaya.

"Bukankah rumah ini cantik,Lu?" Baba bertanya. Lengannya tersampir di bahuku. Aku hanya tersenyum setuju.

"Lu,tidakkah kau merasa familiar?kita pernah kesini untuk mengunjungi bibimu saat kau kecil dulu." Mrs Xi bertanya.

Luhan menyerngitkan dahinya. Ia juga berusaha mengingat. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berhasil mengingat apapun tentang rumah ini dan kunjungannya dulu. Mungkin itu sudah lama sekali.

"Tidak,aku tak mengingat apa – apa,Ma." Luhan tidak yakin.

"benarkah?Biasanya ingatan anak kecil sangatlah kuat. Lagipula dulu saat kesini kalau tidak salah usiamu sudah menginjak 9 tahun." Setelah Mrs Xi beranjak ke ruangan lain untuk melanjutkan melihat –lihat.

 _Benar juga. Mengapa aku tak ingat,ya?_

Tapi memang benar apa yang mamanya katakan. Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya dirumah ini,dirinya merasa familiar juga sangat lapang. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya merasa gembira akan kedatangannya.

Ia merasa disambut,oleh sesuatu itu. Juga semua yang ada pada rumah ini. Memikirkannya membuat Luhan tersenyum.

 _Aku merasakan sebuah ucapan selamat datang,entah siapa yang mengucapkannya._

 _._

 _._

Luhan memilih menempati kamar di lantai dua. Jendela dengan ukiran pada pinggirannya membuat suasana sore hari sangatlah cantik menurut Luhan. Ia juga menempatkan rak bukunya di samping jendela tersebut. Namun setelah dua hari tinggal,luhan mulai merasa ketidaknyamanan. Lebih tepatnya kekurangnyamanan.

Kamar di lantai dua miliknya kali ini tak sedekat kamar lantai dua saat di Beijing. Tangga kayu melingkar ternyata sungguh melelahkan. Ia harus naik turun tangga itu saat waktu makan bersama tiba. Belum lagi lantai dua pastilah sangat dingin saat musim salju tiba nanti. Untuk itu,ia meminta izin kepada orangtuanya untuk pindah ke kamar di lantai satu.

Setelah mendapat izin,ia langsung membenahi barang – barangnya. Tentu dibantu oleh beberapa maid dirumah ini.

.

Siang ini Luhan sedang sibuk menata kamar barunya. Memang jendelanya tak akan menampilkan suasana sore seindah kamar lamanya. Namun setidaknya ada perapian di sudut kamar barunya ini. Pastilah sangat hangat saat salju turun.

Hari ini orang tuanya akan pulang saat makan malam untuk menghadiri acara kenegaraan. Mungkin penyambutan mereka yang akan memulai tugasnya disini,entahlah.

Ia sudah hampir selesai menata kamar barunya. Namun letak lemari disamping rak bukunya tampak kurang sesuai. Luhan berinisiatif menggesernya untuk memberikan sedikit ruang.

Lemari itu ternyata sangat berat hingga membuat keringat di pelipisnya menetes. _Fiuh._ Sedikit lagi dan akan selesai.

Oh,ya. Lemari ini kelihatan sangat klasik dan antik. Peninggalan bibinya dulu mungkin. Disesuaikan dengan gaya rumahnya yang Gothic dengan cat hitam pekat yang menguarkan aroma mahoni. Dibagian depannya terdapat cermin setinggi tubuh Luhan.

Lemari sudah hampir menempel pada dinding sudut ruangan. _Tunggu,_ Jadi lemari ini menutupi sebuah pintu?

Saat lemari tergeser sempurna,Luhan menemukan sebuah pintu tepat dibelakang lemari tadi terletak. Pintu itu tidak tampak seragam dengan pintu lain di rumah ini. Karna semua pintu di dalam rumah ini berwarna coklat kayu tua bukan hitam. Luhan juga sadar bahwa warna hitam pada pintu tampak senada dengan hitam lemari. _Sepasang._

 **TOK TOK**

Pemuda mungil itu mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Selain itu ia juga mencoba membuka pintu itu walau tak berhasil. Pintu itu terkunci. Saat diketuk gaung dan gemanya menunjukan ada sebuah ruangan dibalik pintu hitam itu.

Ia tak ingin ambil pusing karena seharian menata kamar ternyata membuat matanya mengantuk. Tidur sebentar sambil menunggu mama dan babanya pulang nanti terdengar baik.

.

.

Suara alat makan terdengar seperti saling bersahut walau tak sampai mengganggu pendengaran. 15 menit yang lalu orang tuanya pulang dan membangunkan Luhan yang tertidur. Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam bersama.

"Lulu,apa kau menyukai kamar barumu?" Mr Xi bertanya pada putra mungilnya.

"Um. Kamarnya terasa hangat."

"Sesekali tidurlah dikamar mama dan baba,Lu. Kami rindu saat kau bangun ditengah malam dan merengek untuk tidur bersama kami." Mrs Xi menggoda.

"Mama...Lulu kan sudah besar.." Luhan mengerucut. Tertawapun terdengar di ruang makan itu. Suasana semakin hangat malam ini.

"Ah,apa kamar tidurku berhubungan dengan ruangan lain?" Luhan bertanya mengenai pintu yang ia temukan tadi.

Mama dan babanya menggeleng. "Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa,sayang?"

"Ada sebuah pintu dibalik lemari peninggalan bibi di kamarku."

"benarkah?mungkin benar katamu,ruangan lain." Luhan mengangkat bahunya tak yakin. Ia kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

.

Luhan sudah kembali kekamarnya. Setelah makan malam bersama selesai Mr dan Mrs Xi meminta dirinya untuk segera pergi tidur karena besok ia akan mulai kembali bersekolah. Ya,ditempat baru.

Wajahnya sumringah saat ponselnya berdering. Hal yang seharian ini tak sabar ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

 _-Cobby is calling-_

"Hallo. Cobby!" Disebrang sana Cobby tertawa mendengar Luhan yang bersemangat.

"Xiao Lu,selamat malam."

"Malam. Cobby,aku merindukanmu." Luhan berterus terang. Ia harus sibuk mengurus keperluan pindahnya beberapa hari ini. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka kembali berkomunikasi.

"Hahaha,aku juga. Haruskah kita ber _video call_? " Luhan menjawab setuju.

Dan akhirnya mereka ber _video call_ untuk untuk melanjutkan obrolan.

"Cobby,tadinya aku menempati kamar di lantai dua. Kau tau?pemandangan sore hari di luar tampak indah dari jendela sana. Namun setelah beberapa lama aku tinggal akhirnya aku menyadari kamar itu letaknya terlalu jauh. Harus naik turun tangga pula. Akhirnya aku memilih pindah dan menempati kamar ini."

"Benarkah?Syukurlah kau pindah."

" ,aku akan menunjukkan padamu kamar baruku." Luhan membawa ponselnya menegelilingi kamar. Ia menjelaskan dengan detail letak barang – barangnya,poster idolanya,lengkap dengan alasan mengapa ia menempatkannya disitu. Cobby hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya itu.

"Dan terakhir adalah lemari ini. Lemari ini semula berada disini,namun karen terlalu dekat dengan rak buku akhirnya aku menggeserkannya. Dan tebak apa yang kutemukan?" Ia bersuara seperti berbisik pada Cobby.

"aku menemukan Sebuah pintu rahasia.."

"Pintu rahasia?" Cobby penasaran.

"Hm. Pintu ini sepertinya sengaja dibuat bibiku untuk sebuah ruangan rahasia juga. Sayangnya,pitu ini terkunci." Nada kekecewaan saat luhan mengatakannya. Luhan juga menyempatkan untuk mengetuk pintu berwarna hitam yang baru ditemuinya tersebut.

...

Setelah mengobrol hampir satu jam lamanya Cobby memutuskan untuk mengakhiri _video call_ -nya kali ini. Karena Luhan berkata besok ia akan mulai bersekolah di tempat baru,Cobby tak ingin Luhan terlambat bangun pagi. Luhan sempat menolak dengan alasan masih ingin menceritakan rumah barunya. Namun berkat bujukan Cobby,pemuda mungil yang kantung matanya mulai menghitam itupun akhirnya menurut.

 _Selamat malam,Xiao Lu._

 _Selamat malam,Cobby._

 _._

 _._

Luhan sudah bangun sejak pagi buta untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ini merupakan hari pertamanya bersekolah di negara asing. Tentunya banyak sekali yang harus ia siapkan.

"Lulu..cobala untuk mengunjungi tetangga dekat komplek untuk menyapa." Suara Mrs Xi terdengar dari arah dapur. Luhan hanya menganggu. Ia sedang fokus mengisi semacam formulir registrasi sekolah barunya.

"Ah,Lu..kau ingat teman bermainmu saat kita kemari dulu?bukankah ia tinggal di kompleks ini juga?" Kini Mrs Xi sudah berada di samping Luhan.

"Mama,bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku lupa?aku lupa tentang kita yang kemari 7 tahun lalu." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari formulir. Jujur saja ia bosan dengan pertanyaan mama dan babanya yang berulang.

"..." Ibunya hanya menaikkan bahu tak peduli. Ia tak terlalu menganggap serius nada kesal putranya itu.

.

.

Pintu mobil di samping kiri Luhan terbuka. Luhan membenahi seragamnya agar rapih lalu keluar dari mobil. Setelah menempuh perjalanan kira – kira 20 menit,sampailah ia di Seoul intercultural School,sekolah barunya.

Sekolah ini sangat menawan menurut Luhan. Karena dengan sekali lihat,Luhan mendapat dua kesan sekaligus. _Modern namun klasik_.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang di Seoul Intercultural School." Di depannya kini ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Ia mungkin seorang guru di sekolah ini. Luhan membungkukan badannya untuk membalas sapaannya.

Mrs Jung _–wanita paruh baya yang barusan menyapanya._ Langsung menuntun Luhan ke gedung administrasi sekolah untuk menerima beberapa keperluan selama bersekolah disini. Keperluan itu meliputi buku panduan sekolah,jadwal pelajaran,daftar seragam yang harus dikenakan,kunci loker,juga id card.

Sambil berjalan,ia membaca buku panduan untuk melihat dimana letak kelasnya. Namun tulisan 'Peraturan SIS' bercetak tebal itu menarik perhatian Luhan. Pasalanya poin pertama dari peraturan tersebut sangatlah terdengar sedikit konyol.

 _Seluruh siswa SIS diwajibkan untuk menjunjung tinggi privasi yang dimiliki siswa lainnya._

Ia kira peraturan seperti ini tidaklah perlu dituliskan dalam sebuah buku panduan apalagi sampai ditempatkan pada poin pertama sebuah peraturan sekolah. itu adalah peraturan yang tentu sudah diterapkan pada setiap anak sejak mereka lahir menurutnya.

 _Kelas 3-a. Ah,ini kelasku._

.

Semua berjalan lancar di hari pertama bersekolah. Luhan dapat mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Sebelumnya ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan bahasa sebagai kendala. Namun ternyata tak seburuk yang ia kira.

Yang menarik,ada hal yang sama – sama terjadi baik di sekolah lama maupun barunya kali ini. Yaitu dirinya yang sama – sama mendapat banyak _fanboy._ Mereka juga menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuat hari pertama Luhan berjalan lancar.

Saat pertama kali Mrs Jung memperkenalkannya siswa dikelas bersorak heboh. Luhan hanya tersenyum. Lalu saat jam istirahat tiba mereka menawarkan diri untuk menemani Luhan berkeliling sekolah. Karena bingung memilih,akhirnya Luhan menerima tawaran semua _fanboynya_ itu.

Mereka semua lumayan tampan menurut Luhan. Mereka juga baik dan tidak menggodanya secara berlebihan. Mereka hanya mencoba bertanya sesuatu seperti berapa nomor ponsel dan alamat rumah Luhan.

Ah,ya. Saat berkeliling sekolah,ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Luhan. Saat teman sekelasnya _–Kim Myung Soo._ Menunjukan kebun belakang sekolah,tepat dibawah pohon maple sana Luhan melihat tiga orang laki – laki yang sepertinya bukan berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Mereka terlihat sedang tertawa dengan ceria.

Satu diantara mereka tertawa dengan lepas,ia sepertinya yang tertinggi. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam,telinganya mengingatkan Luhan pada salah satu tokoh kartun. Lalu tepat disamping kananya _-ia berada ditengah._ Tertawa sama lepasnya. Matanya sipit,membentuk bulan sabit saat tertawa. Bibirnya berwarna kemerahan. Lalu...yang paling tidak ceria menurut Luhan. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna keabuan yang entah ikut tertawa entah tidak. Yang jelas,ia tidak mebuka mulutnya selebar kedua temannya.

Namun walaupun begitu,menurut Luhan pemuda besurai keabuan itulah yang paling menyita fokusnya. Dari samping dapat Luhan lihat ia bermata tajam,berdagu lancip,dan bersneakers hitam. Ada perasaan asing saat Luhan melihat ketiga pemuda itu.

 _Seperti perasaan..bertemu teman lama._

Luhan harus kembali tersadar saat Myungsoo mengajaknya kembali berkeliling ketempat lain. Luhan ingin menanyakan siapa nama pemuda bersurai abu tadi,namun ia canggung. Mungkin ia akan bertanya lain kali saja.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Luhan kini sedang menuju gerbang menunggu mobil yang akan menjemputnya. Iya tak sendiri,tetapi diantar 7 orang _fanboynya._ Orang lain berjalan ke pinggir saat Luhan dan ketujuh pemuda yang megantarnya melintas. Mereka jelas – jelas melihat Luhan tengah digoda. Namun nyatanya _si-polos_ Luhan lebih menganggap hal tersebut sebagai 'permintaan pertemanan'.

"kalian pulanglah duluan. Aku akan menunggu jemputanku." Luhan berpesan. Ketujuh pemuda itu menatap bingung. Mereka tampaknya terlalu fokus memperhatikan Luhan hingga tak sadar kini sudah sampai di gerbang.

"kami akan menunggu hingga mobil jemputanmu datang,Lu. Hahaha." Salah satu diantara mereka tertawa canggung. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Pulanglah." Awalnya mereka tidak setuju,namun senyuman Luhan ternyata mampu menghipnotis.

Setelah ketujuh pemuda itu pergi,Luhan memilih untuk duduk di kursi halte sekolahnya. _Mungkin mobil jemputannya terjebak macet._

Suasana sore hari di sekolah barunya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Angin berhembus tenang,terkadang juga daun yang tertiup angin melewatinya. Luhan tersenyum,dalam hati ia bersyukur dapat melewati hari pertamanya dengan baik.

.

"Apa – apaan. Telingamu semakin lebar jika kau berbohong. Hahaha." Samar – samar pendengaran Luhan menangkap suara tertawa seseorang. Luhan membalikan pandangannya,dan benar saja.

Kurang lebih 5 meter dari halte tempatnya duduk,ada tiga orang laki – laki berseragam sama sepertinya. Ah,yang baru saja berbicara barusan ternyata pemuda yang Luhan lihat dibawah pohon maple tadi. Luhan menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memeriksa apakah kedua orang sisanya merupakan orang yang sama pula?

 _Mereka bertiga berteman baik. Buktinya selalu bertiga kemanapun._ Asumsi Luhan.

Lihat,yang paling kiri lagi – lagi si-paling tidak ceria. Luhan sedikit terkekeh sata melihat laki – laki itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tetap berwajah datar disaat kedua temannya sedang melucu. Untung dia tampan,jika tidak mana ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

 _Tunggu,tampan?_ Luhan menggeleng.

Ups.

 _Apa mereka menyadari keberadaanku?apa mereka sadar sedang diamati?_ Luhan panik saat ketiga orang yang sedang ia amati barusan kini tengah memandangnya dari kejauhan. Apalagi saat dengan tidak sengaja matanya juga membalas tatapan si-paling tidak ceria. Betul,yang baru saja ia sebut tampan.

...

 **TIN TIN**

Paman Cha penyelamat hidupku!

Tuhan sangat baik saat menghendaki mobil jemputannya datang tak lama dari situasi memalukan barusan. Situasi saat ia dengan bodohnya tertangkap basah sedang mengamati orang lain,dan berbalas tatap dengan seseorang yang secara tidak sadar ia sebut tampan.

Luhan dengan gesit langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Ia tak ingin berfikir terlalu panjang disaat situasi memalukan seperti ini. Dadanya berdegup kencang,nafasnya berburu. Ia menangkup wajahnya sendiri. Sial,wajahnya terbakar. _Aish._

Kini ia berani melihat bagaimana reaksi ketiga pemuda tadi setelah melihat tingkah bodon barusan. Kaca mobilnya gelap,Luhan tentu saja berani.

Kedua orang diantara mereka saat ini baru saja mengubah ekspresi bingungnya menjadi ekspresi seperti..menggoda? bahu laki – laki mungil bermata sipit itu menyenggol lengan teman disampingnya. Teman disampingnya itu merupakan laki – laki yang Luhan juluki si-paling tidak ceria. Yang juga luhan sebut tampan.

Digoda seperti itu,dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Matanya mengikuti jalannya mobil jemputanku ini. Aneh?apa dia...

 _tidak._

Senyum tipis itu entah mengapa seolah dapat mengajak Luhan untuk ikut tersenyum juga.

"Tuan muda Luhan, saya akan membuka kaca mobil ini untuk merefresh udara dalam mobil."

Ucapan paman Cha bahkan seperti angin lalu ditelinga Luhan,Karena senyum tipis itu.

Kaca mobil terbuka,Luhan membiarkannya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Sehun tersenyum. Entah sadar atau tidak,ia juga ikut membalas senyum itu. setelah itu,kaca mobil kembali tertutup.

...

 _Aish,jantungku._

 _..._

Ternyata benar,dia memang tampan.

Pasti barusan kedua teman si-paling tidak ceria melihat kami berbalas senyum. Karena Luhan dapat melihat dibalik kava mobilnya,mereka dengan puas menggoda si-paling tidak ceria. Hahaha,Luhan terkekeh.

 _"Hiduplah dengan baik,kau harus percaya aku disini menunggumu."_

Luhan mengganti ekspresinya.

 _Cobby._

Ya,bagaimana bisa ia berbunga – bungan karena berbalas senyum dengan laki – laki lain disaat kekasihnya jauh disana menunggu dengan setia?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Cukup sekali. Ia tak boleh seperti ini lagi. Cobby,dia harus sadar ia sudah terikat dengan Cobby.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Luhan bersekolah di SIS. Selama seminggu ini,Luhan tidak mengalami hal –hal sulit,teman – temannya sangat baik hingga selalu siap membantu disetiap saat. Begitu pula dalam beradaptasi. Baik dalam pelajaran maupun pergaulan.

Ah,Luhan juga sudah menjalin persahabatan dengan seseorng dikelasnya. Zhang Yixing.

Zhang Yixing duduk tepat disebelah bangku Luhan. Mungkin itu yang mendorong keduanya cepat akrab. Selain itu,Zhang Yixing juga berasal dari China,tepatnya Changsa. Lucunya,saat pertama mereka berbicara,pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yicxing adalah _"apa kau juga meninggalkan kekasihmu di China?"_

Setelah Yixing bertanya seperti itu,lantas Luhan langsung menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Cobby. Yixing juga sama sepertinya. Ia sudah memiliki kekasih di Changsa sana. namanya berawalan Wu,entahlah Luhan lupa. Mereka sudah 4 tahun menjalin kasih. Sepenglihatan Luhan kekasih yixing itu tampak seperti orang Amerika. Benar saja,

 _Dia berdarah campuran China dan Canada._

Lalu..tentang laki – laki yang beberapa lalu berbalas senyum dengannya,yang Luhan jukuli si-paling tidak ceria. Namanya Sehun. Luhan mendengar kedua teman laki – laki itu memanggilnya dengan nama 'Sehun'. Akhirnya..

 _Akhirnya?apa?_

Setelah peristiwa berbalas senyum itu,frekuensi Luhan bertemu Sehun meningkat. Luhan sering sekali melihat Sehun. di kantin saat jam makan siang,di bawah pohon maple _–bersama kedua sahabat baiknya_ ,di sudut gedung kelas 3,halte sekolah,kebun belakang sekolah,lalu.. _dimana lagi?_

Sejak peristiwa berbalas senyum itu pula,Luhan tidak mencoba untuk tidak seantusias saat pertama kali melihatnya. Ya,alasannya adalah Cobby. Setampan apapun Sehun,Luhan berusaha sadar dan mengontroln diri akan keberadaan kekasihnya di Beijing sana.

Sehun juga semakin sering tersenyum. Luhan yang pada dasarnya tak bisa mengabaikan kebaikan orang lain berusaha membalasnya. Luhan membalas senyuman Sehun dengan tulus. Walau dadanya sedikit aneh. Wajahnya juga kadang terasa memanas. Itu wajar. Sehun tampan,dan ketampanan itu bertambah saat ia tersenyum.

 _Tersenyum kepadanya._

Luhan sering bercerita atau mungkin semacam berkonsultasi akan hal ini pada Yixing. Ia menceritakan awal mula ia melihat Sehun di bawah pohon maple,di halte sekolah,saat berbalas senyum,Sehun yang digoda oleh kedua sahabatnya saat mereka bertemu Luhan,semuanya. Luhan menceritakan semuanya.

Yixing juga pendengar yang baik. Terkadang ia juga menanggapi cerita Luhan. Dan menurut Luhan tanggapan terakhir Yixing saat terakhir ia bercerita sedikit...aneh?

 _Lu,kau tertarik padanya. Pada laki – laki yang kau sebut si-paling tidak ceria. Sehun._

Dan apa?pipi Luhan gatal,ingin tersenyum namun senyum untuk apa?

Jujur,Luhan merasa terbuka saat Yixing berkata demikian. Ada perasaan seperti.. seperti halnya kau kau tersesat,lalu ada seseorang yang memberitahumu jalan keluar. Bagaimana?

Setelah itu,Luhan mulai untuk lebih ramah lagi pada senyuman pria bersurai abu itu. Pada Sehun. Luhan sejujurnya merasa sangat penasaran pada laki – laki itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menemuinya dan mencoba untuk lebih dekat. Namun,

 _"Hiduplah dengan baik,kau harus percaya aku disini menunggumu."_

Pesan Cobby itu terasa selalu menjeratnya. Dan lagi – lagi Luhan menggeleng geleng. Menyadarkan akal sehatnya.

 _Luhan,kau sudah memiliki kekasih,dia bernama Cobby. Dan Cobby tengah menunggumu di China._

Itu mantra untuk menyadarkan akal sehatnya.

Setiap Luhan teringat perkataan Cobby itu,sepulang sekolah ia akan berusaha menghungi Cobby dan mengobrol lama. Membahas apa saja,sampai hal tak pentingpun turut Luhan bahas. Luhan seperti sedang berusaha mengukuhkan hati akan keberadaan Cobby,dan mencoba melupakan Sehun.

Ah,dan lagi. Luhan pernah memberanikan diri untuk bertanya mengenai Sehun pada Myungsoo dan yang lainnya. Saat jam makan siang,seperti biasa, Myungsoo dan ketujuh temannya (jika Luhan tak salah menghitung) mengajak Luhan untuk pergi ke kafetaria sekolah.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Myungsoo,apa kau kenal dengan seseorang bernama Sehun?"_

 _Myungsoo yang sedang mengunyah makan siangnya memiringkan kepalanya,berusaha mengingat. Ekspresinya berubah bingung._

 _"Kurasa tidak. Dikelas 3-b dan 3-c juga seingatku tidak ada yang bernama Sehun." Myungsoo akhirnya menjawab._

 _"a-ah?benarkah?" Luhan kembali bertanya._

 _"Hm. Minki,apa dikelasmu ada yang bernama Sehun?" Myungsoo bertanya pada Minki yang duduk di ujung bangku kafetaria. Dan Luhan bisa melihat Minki menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Lu. Tidak ada yang bernama Sehun dikelas 3." Myungsoo meyakinkan. Ia kembali melanjutkan memakan jatah makan siangnya._

 _"memangnya Sehun itu siapa,Lu?" Junhwan yang duduk di samping kiri Luhan bertanya. Luhan sedikit terkejut saat mendengar itu. Ia hanya menggeleng._

 _"Bukan siapa – siapa."_

.

Dengan begitu Luhan akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun dan kedua sahabatnya itu bukan berada di kelas 3. Jadi kemungkinan mereka junior Luhan.

 _Apa yang membuat ketiganya selalu terlihat di gedung kelas 3?_

Seoul Intercultural School memiliki 4 gedung. Masing – masing tingkatan ditempatkan di gedung yang berbeda. Gedung A untuk kelas 1,B untuk kelas 2,C untuk kelas 3,dan D untuk keperluan lainnya. Masing – masing gedung sudah dilengkapi semua fasilitas. Seperti laboratorium,kafetaria,perpustakaan,dan lain sebagainya.

 _Lalu sebenarnya merek kelas berapa?_

Hal itu sedikit membuat Luhan berfikir berkali – kali. Dan itu sedikit terasa pusing.

.

.

.

 ** _12 : 45 AM_**

Berkali – kali Luhan mengubah posisi berbaringnya. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam,dan Luhan masih juga belum bisa tertidur. Besok ada jadwal presentasi individu di jam pertama,bagaimana jadinya jika saat ini Luhan mendadak mengalami insomnia? _Bagus._

 _Aish._

Luhan menarik selimut hingga menutup semua bagian kepalanya. Kakinya menendang – nendang udara kesal.

Akhirnya Luhan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali mencari referensi materi presentasi individunya. Lebih baik memanfaatkan waktu insomnia mendadaknya daripada menendang udara kosong. Anggapan Luhan.

Luhan mulai menulis dan merangkum materi – materi yang ia dapat dari internet. Mencari artikel baru,mengetik informasi yang akan dicari,lalu mencatatnya. Suasana rumah sangat sunyi,orang tuanya tentu saja sudah tertidur. Sangking sunyinya,suara yang terdengar hanyalah gesekan pensil dan kertas yang tengah Luhan gunakan. Luhan juga sepertinya semakin larut dengan kegiatannya,sampai..

 **DUG!**

 _Suara apa itu?_

Luhan mendadak langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terpaku saat mendengar suara tersebut. Tentu saja Luhan sedikit takut,ini sudah lewat tengah malam,ingat?

Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari pintu disamping rak buku,Luhan jelas mendengarnya. Seperti debuman,sesuatu yang menghantam pintu tersebut.

 _Apa ada seseorang dibalik pintu itu?_

Kali ini ia tak ingin terlalu megikuti naluri penasarannya,ia memilih untuk berbaring dan membenamkan diri dalam selimut. Ia takut,sungguh. Dalam selimut,ia masih membuka matanya. Degupan kencang jantungnya harus ditenangkan agar kembali normal.

 **HAHAHAHA..DUG!**

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Bedanya,yang ini disertai suara aneh lainnya. Luhan memejamkan mata, _apalagi itu?_ seperti suara seseorang yang sedang tertawa. Dan lagi,suara tawa itu seperti menjauh perlahan – lahan. Luhan berjanji ia akan memeriksa ruangan dibalik pintu itu. Besok.

Malam semakin larut. Suara – suara aneh yang barusan sempat ia dengar sudah tak lagi terdengar. Udara sangat dingin,semakin dingin. Perlahan hawa mengantuk datang,Luhanpun terlelap.

Dalam tidurnya,Luhan bermimpi. Mimpi yang aneh,namun...menggelitik.

...

 _Aku berdiri didepan pintu rumahnku yang berwarna coklat kayu tua. Saat hendak membuka pintu,seseorang didalam mendahuluiku._

 _Mereka...bukankah?_

 _Sehun,dan kedua orang sahabtanya. Mereka mengenakan pakaian lusuh,beberapa bagian seperti sobek terkena serpihan rokok. Walau demikian,wajah mereka sungguh cerah. Apalagi saat aku melihat wajahnya,wajah Sehun._

 _Ia sama seperti biasanya,yang berbeda adalah..disini ia jauh lebih tampan. Aku tersenyum,iapun sama._

 _"Lulu.." Suara itu. Pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya. Berat,dan jantan. Dan apa?ia memanggilku Lulu? Nama kecilku,hanya keluarga dan teman dekatku saat masih kecil saja yang tau nama kecil itu._

 _Aku hanya terdiam. Mereka bertiga tersenyum lembut padaku. Lalu berkata "Hai Lulu. Sudah lama,ya." Setelahnya,Sehun berjalan mendekatiku._

 _Ia kini berada tepat dihadapanku. Wajah kami sangat dekat. Ia tersenyum lagi,dan bibir tipisnya perlahan bergerak kebagian telingaku._

 _"Welcome Back,Aku tau kau akan kembali."_

 _"aku merindukanmu."_

 _Aku terpejam mendengar suara berat itu. saat berbicara,nafasnya mengenai telinga dan tengkuk-ku. Hangat,aku tergelitik saat merasakannya. Aku tak membalas ucapannya,hanya tersenyum._

.

.

.

"Suamiku,Lihat anak cantik itu. Aneh sekali." Yang ditujupun berbalik untuk melihat. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Putranya,Luhan sedang megaduk – ngaduk makanan miliknya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"dia kenapa,istriku?" Mr Xi bertanya.

"entahlah. Ia sudah seperti itu saat keluar dari kamarnya."

"Ia seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi seingatku ia tak berekspresi seperti itu saat Cobby menyatakan cintanya." Mr dan Mrs Xi saling berpandangan bingung.

 **TIN TIN**

Luhan yang sedari tadi melamun sambil tersenyumpun tersadar. "Ah,mobil sudah siap." Tanpa menyadari orang tuanya yang sedari tadi memandang aneh,ia berpamitan.

"Lulu berangkat!" Sementara Mr dan Mrs Xi masih saja bingung.

.

Sampai disekolah Luhan langsung menceritakan mimpinya semalam pada Yixing. Kelas dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi. Ia memang sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Yixing untuk datang lebih pagi,ia bilang semalam ia mimpi aneh sekaligus indah. Dan Yixing wajib mengetahuinya. Kali ini Luhan mengajak Yixing ke kebun belakang sekolah,agar tidak ada yang mendengar alasannya.

Siapa sangka sebenarnya itu hanya akal – akaln Luhan saja untuk dapat melihat Sehun. Ya,kebun belakang memang markas Sehun dan kedua sahabatnya. Untung Yixing pasrah saja mengikuti kemauan temannya itu.

"Bukankah mimpiku semalam sedikit aneh?"

"Hm,apa kau pernah mengenal Sehun dan kedua temannya itu sebelumnya?"

"hm...sepertinya tidak. Kau tau sendiri kan,aku baru pindah kesini. Terakhir kali aku kesini..7 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku masih 9 saat itu." Luhan meyakinkan.

"Lu,setauku mimpi itu terkadang berkaitan dengan peristiwa yang kita alami. Mungkin kita tak menyadarinya,namun begitulah fakta yang kubaca." Yixing memberitahu.

"Biarlah. Lagipula,itu hanya mimpi." Luhan acuh.

"hanya mimpi tapi kau senyum – senyum sendiri saat menceritakan bagian Sehun yang berbisik itu." Yixing memutar matanya malas. Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Tapi Lu,kau juga harus sadar..." Yixing menambahkan. Luhan berekspresi tak mengerti.

"ya..mungkin sekarang kau sudah mulai memberi perhatian pada Sehun. Atau mungkin kau sudah mulai tertarik padanya," Saat Yixing mengatakan hal ini,Luhan tersenyum dan menunduk. Ia membenarkan perkataan Yixing.

"Namun,apakah kau melupakan keberadaan Cobby?" Senyumnya menghilang. Perasaan bersalah seketika menyergapnya saat itu juga. _Benar,aku harusnya tidak boleh seperti ini.._

Setelah itu,mereka meninggalkan kebun belakang karena bel sudah berbunyi. Ah,Luhan belum sempat menceritakan suara aneh yang berasal dari pintu semalam.

.

Luhan kurang memperhatikan pelajaran hari ini. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Semejak Yixing berpesan tadi,Luhan seperti terkurung dalam perasaan bersalah. Baru tadi pagi saat ia terbangun dari tidur dan tersenyum aneh. Ia bahkan sudah berniat untuk menemui Sehun jika disekolah melihatnya.

Luhan terus menerus teringat pada senyum Sehun. Begitupun dengan mimpi semalam. Saat Sehun mendekatinya,saat ia berada dihadapannya dekat,saat ia berbisik lembut _Welcome Back,Aku tau kau akan kembali. aku merindukanmu._

Mimpi semalam seperti obat. Obat dari ketakutan. Setelah mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari pintu misterius dikamarnya,ia sungguh merasa takut. Dan mimpi itupun datang. Seolah sengaja Tuhan kirimkan kedalam tidurnya sebagai penenang.

Sudah cukup. Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berlarut – larut. Bukankah sejak awal kepindahannya ia tidak berniat mencari laki – laki lain disini? Ia harus memegang kepercayaan Cobby. Tapi sungguh,dengan memikirkan ini ia justru merasa terkurung. Ia jadi sedikit merasa frustasi.

...

Sehun selalu muncul tidak pada waktunya. Kenapa? Itu pertanyaan Luhan. Karena disaat kemarin ia belum se-frustasi ini Sehun tidak ada dimanapun. Namun disaat ia seperti ini,ia malah muncul.

Kelas sudah berakhir. Ini waktunya untuk pulang. Dan bagus,saat Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu mobil jemputannya di halte ia malah melihat _nya._

Tampaknya Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan. Mereka (Sehun dan kedua temannya),sedang berbincang di trotoar sekolah. Sebenarnya,saat akhirnya Luhan kembali melihat Sehun ada perasaan senang, tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ini membuatnya . .

 _Rindu._

Ah,itu mobil jemputanku. Dengan segera aku memasuki mobil.

Sehun masih seang berbincanng (aku melihatnya dari dalam mobil). Sepertinya Sehun hafal mobil jemputanku. Saat mobil yang kutumpangi melintas dihadapannya,ia mengikuti arah mobilku pergi. Matanya melirik ke berbagai arah. Mungkin mencoba melihatku.

.

.

.

Luhan sampai dirumah pukul 8 malam. Pulang sekolah tadi,Mama menyuruhnya pergi ke tempat babanya bekerja. _Rekan baba ingin berkenalan denganmu,Lulu._

Sungguh,Luhan berniat untuk pergi tidur jika saja tak ingat tugas Mr Hong harus dikumpulkan besok. _Aish._

Ia membuka bukunya untuk mengerjakan. 10 soal terasa sulit saat suasana hatinya tak baik. Luhan harus berusaha ekstra.

Larut dalam soal,Luhan tak menyadari ponsel di nakasnya berdering. Berkali – kali,namun tetap saja ia tak sadar.

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Satu jam menjelang tengah malam,Luhan baru selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia membenahi alat – alat tulisnya sebelum berniat pergi tidur. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan.

Tunggu? Cobby menghubungiku? Oh,tidak.

Itu reaksi Luhan saat melihat notifikasi di ponselnya. 12 panggilan tak terjawab. Luhan mencoba untuk menghubungi Cobby,ia sedikit panik.

Cobby memang bukan seseorang yang mudah marah. Apa pernah ia membentak Luhan saat marah?hey,ia bahkan tidak pernah menampakan emosinya saat marah. Cobby selalu bisa memaklumi Luhan. Namun pernahkah kalian mendengar istilah 'hal menyeramkan terjadi ketika seorang penyabar marah'?

Yang Luhan dapat saat ini hanya dering tanda panggilan terhubung. Cobby tak kunjung mengangkat telfonnya. Cobby tak pernah seperti ini. Seburuk apapun Luhan,saat menelfon Cobby pasti mengangkat. Dan kali ini yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

 _Cobby tidak mengangkat telfonnya. Cobby marah._

"Bagaimana ini.." Luhan terus mencoba menghubungi Cobby. Mungkin Cobby sedang ada keperluan lain. Namun hal ini terus berlanjut hingga malam semakin larut.

Ia merasa bersalah. Seharian ini perasaannya sungguh tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Ia memikirkan banyak hal dan masalah ini sungguh memperburuk suasana. Luhan menyerah. Ia meletakkan ponselnya.

Cobby marah. Ini semua salahnya.

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ia tidak bisa lagi meredam emosinya. Seharian ini ia lelah menahan,hingga akhirnya matanyapun basah. Ia menangis.

Ini baru beberapa lama. Dan tidak berjalan dengan baik. Berhubungan jarak jauh ternyata tak semudah perkiraannya. Ia berfikir semua akan baik – baik saja asalkan saling percaya. Ia percaya pada Cobby,dan sebaliknya. Namun apa buktinya,

Malah ia sendiri yang membuat masalah. Membuat segalanya mulai rumit.

.

.

.

 ** _12.45 PM_**

Isakan masih terdengar. Ini sudah berlangsung hampir dua setenagh jam lamanya. Entah pukul berapa,Luhan terlalu lelah memikirkannya.

Selama dua setengah jam Luhan juga terus mencoba menghubungi Cobby. Ia mengirimkan pesan permintaan maafnya. Namun sama saja,Cobby memang sudah terlanjur marah padanya. Dan sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menempatkan kepala di bantal yang basah.

 **DUG! DUG!**

...

Tak asing...ah,bukankah seperti suara yang kemarin ia dengar? Luhan melihat ke arah pintu hitam. Benar,suara iu lagi – lagi muncul dari pintu itu.

 **HAHAHAHA..**

Sama persis. Suara tertawa anak laki – laki yang perlahan hilang itu kembali Luhan dengar. Entah mengapa Luhan tak setakut malam kemarin. Ia justru bangkit dan menghapus air matanya. Ia mencoba mendekati pintu berwarna hitam itu.

Semakin dekat,dekat,dan sampai.

Luhan kini berada tepat di depan pintu hitam misterius itu. Suara – suara semakin jelas namun tetap dengan volume kecil. Cukup,Luhan tak ingin menderita karena penasaran. Apapun yang ada dibalik pintu ini Luhan tak peduli. Pencuri atau apapun Luhan hanya ingin tau.

Suara masih dapat didengar telinga Luhan. Seperti ikut mengundang penasarannya.

 **TOK TOK**

Pintu terketuk. Apa tenaganya besar?ia ingin sekali mendobrak pintu bercat hitam ini lalu melihat ada apa didalam. Setaunya pintu ini terkunci. Saat pertama menemukannya ia mecoba membukanya,kalian ingat? Pintu benar – benar terkunci.

 **CKLEK**

Luhan merasa bodoh. Pintu terkunci dan ia masih saja mencoba menyentuh kenopnya.

 **CKLEK**

Oh? Tunggu,

 **CKLEK. DRTTTT**

Pintu terbuka.

.

.

.

Anak tanga mengarah kebawah. Lorong ini gelap,tak ada sedikitpun sumber cahaya. Ya,pintu bercat hitam misterius berhasil terbuka. Entah apa yang membuatnya,Luhan hanya menyentuh kenopnya dan,ya.

Saat pintu terbuka,ada udara dingin yang terbawa keluar. Ke tempat Luhan berdiri. Hawa dingin itu membuat anak rambutnya sedikit tersapu. Luhan tak tau sampai dimana anak tangga itu berujung. Anak tangga itu mengikuti lorong.

Tanpa berfikir lagi,Luhan mengambil korek api yang terletak di nakasnya. Ia juga menyempatkan untuk mengenakan mantelnya. Dan juga,air mata di pipinya kini mulai mengering,hanya saja matanya sepertinya masih sedikit memerah. Terlalu sibuk dengan suara dan pintu hitam misterius ini,membuatnya lupa pada Cobby dan masalah yang baru saja terjadi.

Tangga itu terbuat dari kayu,sama seperti lantai dalam rumahnya. Ia dapat menyimpulkan demikian karena kini kakinya sedang menuruni tangga. Tak memakai alas kaki,ia lupa.

Satu anak tangga,dua anak tangga,tiga anak tiga,entah sampai di anak tangga keberapa. Jarinya masih menekan pemantik api. Dinding di sepanjang lorong bertangga ini entah berwarna apa. Hitam,lusuh,seperti terkena abu sisa pembakaran. Aromanya pun demikian,seperti aroma kertas yang terbakar.

Namun tak selamanya seperti itu. Ternyata semakin jauh Luhan menuruni tangga,dinding itu berubah warna. Tangga kayu yang dipijaki semakin hangat,udarapun sama. Aroma kertas terbakar tak lagi tercium. Semuanya perlahan normal.

Begitu pula degan cahaya. Ia sepertinya semakin dekat dengan sumber cahaya. Senyuman Luhan muncul.

...

Sampai. Barusan adalah anak tangga terakhir. Sekarang yang ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan,seperti tempat penyimpanan anggur. Namun tak ada lemari ataupun anggur disini. Berukuran kira – kira lebih besar dari kamar tidurnya. Saat pertama kali kakinya menapak di ruangan ini,hawa dingin saat awal pintu terbuka kembali terasa.

Suasananya sangat aneh menurut Luhan. Ia tiba – tiba merasakan perasaan aneh,seperti kesedihan mendalam. Aroma terbakar,dinding menghitam,semuanya..

 _kembali terasa._

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya,masuk semakin jauh kedalam ruangan ini. Luhan seperti pernah kemari,ini seperti pernah ia alami. Tapi,kapan?

Ada beberapa barang disini. Namun bukan barang yang utuh,barang – barang itu seperti habis terbakar. Kursi kayu itu..kursi itu setinggi anak berumur 10 tahun,ketiga kakinya sudah habis. Lalu ia juga melihat kuda kayu mainan. Itu sering dinaiki anak kecil. Dan sama,dalam kondisi yang tak utuh.

Ia menginjak sesuatu. Melihat ke arah kakinya,ia menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna putih yang sebagian besar bagiannya hangus terbakar. Ia berjongkok,mengambil kertas itu.

Itu sebuah foto. Saat membalik kertas putih itu,ternyata itu sebuah foto. Luhan mengamati,sebelumnya ia meniup debu di permukaannya. Itu,foto tiga orang anak kecil. Mereka sepertinya berumur 10 tahun-an. Mereka tampak sedang bermain bersama,terbukti dengan apa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

2 orang dari ketiga anak kecil itu sedang sibuk memainkan mobil – mobil mainan. Berbeda dengan mereka,satu orang sisanya sedang diam tanpa memainkan apapu. Matanya menatap sesuatu,namun Luhan tak dapat melihat seuatu yang ditatap anak laki – laki itu karena sebagian foto sudah hangus terbakar.

Anak laki – laki itu menatap dengan raut wajah aneh. Tajam,disaat bersamaan menunjukan rasa tertarik. Seperti keantusiasan terhadap sebuah hal,entah apa itu. Tepat dibagian yang terbakar,Luhan bisa melihat sepatu seorang anak. Namun entahlah siapa. Yang jelas tepat dengan arah mata si anak laki – laki.

Saat melihat foto itu,Luhan merasa familiar. Entah karena ruangan ini,barang – barang yang ada disini,ataupun pada anak – anak di foto yang hampir habis terbakar ini. Hatinya sedikit bergetar dan disaat yang dekat pula hatinya merasa menghangat.

"Lulu?"

Luhan merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Luhan terkejut,siapa? Apa ada yag datag ke ruangan ini? Mamanya? Babanya? Namun sepertinya bukan. Ia mengenal betul suara kedua orang tuanya. Dan ini bukanlah mereka.

Luhan menghadap kebelakang. Namun ia tak menemukan siapa – siapa. Luhan jelas mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya barusan. Tidak,ia tidak menghayal atau berhalusinasi.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri ruangan ini. Ruangan ini sungguh membuat orang – orang enggan berkunjung karena kondisinya. Namun entahlah,Luhan bukan berkunjung,ia hanya mengobati rasa penasarannya. Kepalanya terus memeriksa ke berbagai arah. Di sudut ruangan,ia melihat sebuah lentera bercahaya kuning temaram. Lentera itu menyala,berarti ada seseorang yag menyalakan apinya.

Luhan bersyukur akan keberadaan lentera itu. Setidaknya Luhan tak perlu lagi untuk menyalakan pematik apinya lagi. Luhan terus melihat ke berbagai arah untuk menemukan seseorang yang barusan baru saja memanggil namanya.

Berkeliling beberapa kali,ia kembali berada di tempat awal kemari. Tempat ia menemukan barang – barang dan foto yang sepertinya hangus terbakar.

"Lulu?"

Ia ada dibelakang. Ia yakin itu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini berdiri. Luhan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya,

 _Kau?_

Mata Luhan membola terkejut, Bukan hanya karena seseorang yang ia lihat,namun juga ruangan ini..dan,semuanya.

Semuanya berubah. Ruangan ini,dinding ini,barang – barang yang tadi ia lihat. Dinding yang barusan ia lihat berwarna aneh,hitam lusuh karena terbakar kini berubah warna. Menjadi cerah,bercat putih bersih. Lentera yang barusan hanya ia temukan di sudut ruangan,kini berada disetiap sudut ruangan. Membuat ruangan ini bercaya terang. Lantai kayu yang berderit,tidak lagi demikian.

Meski demikian,mata Luhan tak terlalu sibuk memperhatikan perubahannya. Itu semua karena seseorang didepannya. Ia berekspresi sama terkejutnya. Ia seperti tak percaya keberedaannya disini. Tak salah lagi,barusan suaranya. Ia yang memanggilnya.

Tapi...yang lain muncul dari belakang _nya._ Ia..tak sendiri?dan,mereka? Mengapa bisa,mereka berada disini?

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Hi. Saya kembali dengan ff baru! Kali ini saya membawa ffbertema 'misteri',hope you guys like**

 **Sebelumnya maaf karena saya malah memposting ff baru,padahal 'Ambitious Love' belum tamat. Huhuhu,sebenarnya chapter selanjutnya dari AL sudah saya buat,tapi entah mengapa saya masih belum sreg(?) jadi masih sering saya edit – edit. Mohon maaf TT**

 **Oh iya,dan jangan lupa untuk baca oneshoot 'If I Never Knew You' juga ya (promosi-_-)lol.**

 **Ah,dan untuk 'Hidden Room' ini,sangat saya sarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu yang sudah saya tulis di poin 'Back Sound' agar lebih mendapat .**

 **Terakhir,saya sangat mengharapkan saran dan kritik YANG MEMBANGUN dari teman – teman yang membaca...itu sangat mempengaruhi saya dalam menulis,jadi...review ya~lol.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!/grins/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : "Hidden Room"**

 **Chapter : 2/?**

 **Author : Otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love, Mistery,Romance,School Life,Hurt,Lil Bit Angst.**

 **Rate : M (sesuai alur/plot)**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol,Lao Gao a.k.a Cobby,Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay,etc,.**

 **Pair : HUNHAN,LUGAO,CHANBAEK,etc,.**

 **Backsound : The Call by Regina Spektor, A Narnia Lullaby,Fox Rain by Lee Sun Hee.**

 **Disclaimer : Plot,setting dan hal lainnya dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya(?)**

 **Summary :** _ **"Tentang Luhan ,sebuah pintu misterius,kejadian – kejadian aneh,dan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sehun di sebuah rumah tua bergaya klasik abad pertengahan. Semua berkaitan dengan masa lalunya,lalu bagaimana nasib percintaannya?sementara ia sudah memiliki kekasih di China sana."**_

 **WARNING FOR TYPOs**

 **SILAHKAN MEMBACA AUTHOR'S NOTE DI AKHIR CERITA YA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otpexperience98**

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

 _Ia ada dibelakang. Ia yakin itu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini berdiri. Luhan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya,_

 _Kau?_

 _Mata Luhan membola terkejut, Bukan hanya karena seseorang yang ia lihat,namun juga ruangan ini..dan,semuanya._

 _Semuanya berubah. Ruangan ini,dinding ini,barang – barang yang tadi ia lihat. Dinding yang barusan ia lihat berwarna aneh,hitam lusuh karena terbakar kini berubah warna. Menjadi cerah,bercat putih bersih. Lentera yang barusan hanya ia temukan di sudut ruangan,kini berada disetiap sisi ruangan. Membuat ruangan ini bercaya terang. Lantai kayu yang berderit,tidak lagi seperti itu._

 _Meski demikian,mata Luhan tak terlalu sibuk memperhatikan perubahannya. Itu semua karena seseorang didepannya. Ia berekspresi sama terkejutnya. Ia seperti tak percaya keberedaannya disini. Tak salah lagi,barusan suaranya. Ia yang memanggilnya._

 _Tapi...yang lain muncul dari belakangnya. Ia..tak sendiri?dan,mereka? Mengapa bisa,mereka berada disini?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kesadaran Luhan kembali dengan terbukanya sepasang selaput pelindung mata itu. Sedikit melenguh,dan memfokuskan pandangan berkaburan. Melirik kesamping,jarum pendek jam beker di nakas menunjuk angka 9. Udara terasa lebih hangat,cahaya matahari pun terlihat menembus jendela kamarnya,ia memastikan saat ini sudah pukul 9 pagi.

Saat hendak bangkit,rasanya sedikit sulit. Tubuhnya tidak selincah seperti biasanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mencoba duduk dengan perlahan. Kain berbahan handuk jatuh ke punggung tangannya,ia sepertinya benar – benar tak sehat sekarang. Handuk kompresan itu buktinya.

Sakit bukanlah sebuah tuntutan bagi seseorang untuk hanya berdiam di ranjang lalu terlelap hingga sembuh. Harus ada usaha lain seperti mengonsumsi obat dan makan dengan teratur _–dan mungkin anjuran lainnya_. Luhan tau betul hal tersebut. Untuk itu,ia memutuskan untuk menuju lantai bawah.

.

Kaki itu melangkah perlahan saat menuruni tangga beralas kayu kecoklatan. Suasana lantai bawah di rumah Luhan bisa dibilang cukup sunyi. Orang – orang sedang sibuk bekerja. Ia bisa melihat beberapa maid sedang menggunting tanaman dan memangkas rumput di kebun depan rumahnya.

Tiba di ruang makan,ia menemukan sebuah kertas tertempel di lemari pendingin. Itu dari kedua orangtuanya. _"Lu,beristirahatlah. Kau sakit. Apa kau begadang semalam?Maaf kami tak bisa menemanimu,jadwal baru sungguh padat."_ Selesai membaca,matanya kembali melihat kertas serupa tertempel di permukaan botol kaca yang tertutup rapat.

Itu dari ayahnya. Ia menyuruh Luhan untuk meminum isi dari botol tersebut. Itu adalah ramuan herbal untuknya yang sengaja dibuat leh Bibi Yoon. Patuh,Luhan langsung meneguk ramuan tersebut. Oh,dan tentang Bibi Yoon,lain waktu ia berjanji untuk mengucapkan setidaknya 'terima kasih'. Ramuan itu ternyata cukup cepat meredakan rasa kurang enak dari tubuhnya.

.

.

Terhitung setengah jam Luhan hanya berdiam di tempat yang sama walau posisi sewaktu – waktu tetap berubah. Ia sungguh bosan. Lain kali Luhan berjanji untuk tetap bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah sesakit apapun kondisi tubuhnya. Bosan terasa lebih tidak-mengenakan daripada demam,pikirnya.

Ia bangkit,memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling rumah. Mungkin berakhir di ruang baca lantai 2 sana. Itu kebiasaannya saat sedang bosan. Yeah,walau sebenarnya membaca adalah sebagian dari hobi Luhan.

Dan tentang ruang baca. Sejak dulu memang keluarga Luhan selalu menyisakan satu ruangan dalam rumah untuk dijadikan tempat membaca. Semacam perpustakaan,lengkap dengan berbagai buku. ( Buku edisi lama lebih mendominasi). Ia sendiri juga sudah mulai berpartisipasi dalam memperbanyak koleksi buku di perpustakaan mini keluarga terebut. Terhitung sudah 5 Tahun. Walau buku favoritnya masih ia simpan di rak dalam kamarnya.

Luhan mendudukan tubuh di sebuah sofa berpegangan kayu. Rasanya dingin sekejap lalu menghangat setelah beberapa menit ia berdiam disitu. Di bagian timur ruangan terdapat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke halaman depan rumah. Jendela ini sama seperti jendela – jendela lainnya. Kacanya berwarna – warni,bergambar. Kuno,namun artistik.

Perpustakaan mini ini terlihat lebih padat daripada sebelumnya. Ada dua sampai tiga rak yang baru Luhan liat. Isinya bukan buku – buku terbitan baru. Mungkin peninggalan pemilik rumah sebelumnya. Entah keluarga dari sanak saudaranya (Keluarga bibi Hwang),entah yang lebih sebelumnya lagi.

Sebuah buku berisi biografi tokoh – tokoh legenda dunia menjadi pilihan bacaan Luhan. Tak lama memilih,hanya langsung mengambil dari rak kedua dari dekatnya. Saat melewati Jendela,matanya masih dapat melihat beberapa maid yang bekerja menata Kebun halam depan. _Mereka begitu bekerja keras_ ,katanya dalam hati. Setelah itu ia kembali duduk di sofa semula,dan larut dalam bacaan.

Sambil membaca,pikirannya melayang – layang bersama dengan imajinasi. Sampai otaknya memunculkan sebuah ingatan. Yaitu kejadian semalam. Sebelum akhirnya ia terbangun dengan kondisi kurang sehat pagi tadi. Kejadian itu,saat ia berhasil membuka pintu terkunci dalam kamarnya,lalu berakhir di ruangan misterius.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Luhan heran,mengapa ada dia disini. Maksud Luhan dia dan kedua temannya. Ketiga orang yag sempat beberapa kali Luhan lihat disekolah. Sampai hal yang memalukan itu terjadi. Saat Luhan dipergoki sedang memandangi salah seorang diantara mereka._

 _Lain dengan Luhan,Ketiga orang itu justru terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan. Keterkejutan itu hanya sebentar,setelahnya mimik wajah senang terlihat. Yang bertubuh paling pendek maju dan menawarkan sebuah jabatan tangan. Ia mengajak Luhan berkenalan._

 _Namanya Baekhyun. Saat tersenyum,matanya seakan menghilang. Luhan bisa langsung memastikan Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang paling gampang bergaul diantara dua yang lain. Sesudahnya yang paling tinggipun memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Chanyeol. Telinganya seperti telinga peri,dengan senyum lebar yag ia milki. Itu sangat khas._

 _Sisa satu. Ia yang paling membuat Luhan um,salah tingkah. Entah mengapa. Mungkin karena mata milik si pemuda terakhir yang terus mentap kearahnya tanpa henti. Ia seperti terpaku. Apa dirinya terlalu..-ah sudahlah (Luhan sempat akan berpikiran narsis)._

" _Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun." Akhirnya._

 _Akhirnya Luhan tau namanya. Oh Sehun,Luhan akan ingat itu. Oh dan tentu saja Baekhyun dan,Chan..siapa tadi?_

 _Seharusnya giliran Luhan yang memperkenalkan diri. Namun saat hendak mengatakan namanya,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memotong dengan mengatakan mereka bertiga sudah tau siapa nama Luhan. Luhan merasa sedikit aneh. Kapan Luhan pernah memberi tau namanya?_

 _Chanyeol yang seperti tau pikiran Luhan menjawab dengan canggung. "Kau cukup populer di sekolah." Ah,Luhan hanya mengangguk sedikit canggung._

 _Ada yang aneh. Yaitu ruangan itu. Semuanya berubah dari apa yang Luhan pertama kali. Cat di dindingnya,lantai yang ia pijak,dan hal – hal lainnya. Tak ada lagi noda kehitaman pada dinding dan lusuh pada lantai. Cahaya juga tiba – tiba menjadi terang. Ada lentera di setiap sisi ruangan. Itu membuat Luhan linglung._

 _Namun yang menyenangkan adalah,perasaan yang dapat Luhan rasakan. Seperti perasaan lapang,bahagia,hatinya terasa ringan. Tanpa Luhan sadari,kakinya melangkah mengelilingi ruangan,meninggalkan ketiga orang yang sama – sama meperhatikan pergerakannya dalam diam._

 _Mata Luhan terpejam. Hidungnya menghirup udara sekitar dengan khidmat. Terasa melegakan,entah tak tau apa penyebab munculnya perasaan semenenangkan ini. Apa karena seseorang yang bernama Sehun itu? Luhan menggeleng. Bukan,mungkin iya. Mungkin memang bukan,bukan hanya karena dia. Ada sesuatu yang lain._

 _Tangannya meraba permukaan dinding perlahan. Terus berkeliling,melihat seisi ruangan. Seperti menemukan sesuatu yang lama telah hilang. Kursi yang saat pertama kali Luhan lihat sudah dalam keadaan seperti habis terbakar kini kembali kokoh._

 _Namun tidak dengan foto itu. Foto ketiga orang anak laki – laki yang sedang bermain. Dengan salah satu diantaranya terlihat memandang sebuah objek didepan. Entah apa,bagian yang itu menghilang dan tidak kembali utuh seperti hal lainnya di ruangan ini. Luhan mengambil foto itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku piyama. Entah atas dorongan apa._

 _Kakinya kembali bergerak. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Tangga yang membawanya ke bawah sini. Tadi tangga itu sungguh menyeramkan,kini tidak lagi. Sama. Kembali seperti baru dibangun. Bahkan aroma kayu pijakannyapun masih bisa tercium oleh Luhan. Ini semua benar – benar aneh dan lagi – lagi berhasil membuatnya sedikit linglung. Matanya berkedip – kedip heran._

 _Sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkan Luhan dari semua pemikirannya. Baekhyun pelakunya. Ia tersenyum,awalnya senyum itu terlihat sedikit aneh. Seperti menyeringai,tapi Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Fiuh,bukan. Baekhyun malah sedang tersenyum dengan ramah padanya._

" _Apa..kau baik – baik saja,lu?" Baekhyun bertanya. Luhan membalas dengan sebuah anggukan singkat._

 _._

 _Kini Luhan,Sehun,Chanyeol,dan Baekhyun sedang menduduki lantai membentuk setengah lingkaran. Dekat perapian tanpa api dan kursi yang sempat ia lihat perubahan anehnya tadi. Sehun yang duduk paling dekat dengan perapian,Chanyeol,Baekhyun,dan yang terakhir Luhan. Posisi Sehun dan Luhan bisa dibilang saling berhadapan._

 _Suasana awalnya sangat canggung. Bahkan ChanBaek yang sebelumnya paling berbicarapun hanya diam sambil memainkan jari masing – masing. Apalagi dengan Luhan,ia tak tau harus berbicara apa. Sampai sebuah pertanyaan muncul._

" _Lu,apa kami sangat berisik hingga kau bisa datang kemari?" Luhan bepikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu. Yang mengajukan pertanyaan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung._

 _Lalu Chanyol bertanya,apa mereka benar – benar seberisik itu?Ekspresinya menyampaikan rasa bersalah. Luhan jadi merasa tak enak. Seharusnya tadi ia menggeleng saja._

 _Disebelah Chanyeol,Sehun menyikut pelan lengan Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu seperti berbisik. Walaupun demikian,Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia jika tak salah mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Apa kubilang!kita terlalu berisik dan mengganggunya.' Chanyeol hanya tersenyum merasa bersalah._

 _Bukannya merasa semakin tak enak,Luhan malah merasa sedikit terhibur sekaligus heran. Terhibur karena melihat tingkah lucu Sehun saat mengomeli teman tingginya,dan heran karena dengan Sehun yang berkata seperti itu,itu berarti sudah lama ketiganya berada diruangan ini._

" _Lu,maafkan kami telah membuat kegaduhan." Sehun berbicara padanya!Oh. Luhan tergagap. Apa – apaan reaksi seperti ini,Lu? Baekhyun menggoda Sehun karena perbuatannya itu. Apaagi ketika Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara –lembut? Ow,Lihat siapa yag berbicara dengan begitu lembut. Itu yang Baekhyun katakan. ChanBaek kemudian tertawa._

 _Sehun dan Luhan ikut tertawa,juga sama – sama memerah. Oh._

" _Tapi..mngapa kalian bisa ada diruangan ini?" Pertanyaan Luhan memecah suasana lucu. Yang diberi pertanyaan langsung terdiam,seperti bingung akan menjawab apa. Mereka saling melempar tatapan pada satu sama lain. Itu membuat Luhan lagi – lagi heran._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

Itu lah ingatan terakhir Luhan sebelum akhirnya semua hilang. Yang bisa ia simpulkan Sehun dan ChanBaek belum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan,apa semua itu mimpi?ataukah nyata?Dengan ingatannya yang membuntu,Luhan kembali bimbang akan realita peristiwa semalam.

Menghembuskan nafas,setelah itu Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali memilih buku lain. Kakinya melangkah ke arah rak baru. Ia ingin melihat buku apa saja yang ada didalamnya.

Berdiri,membungkuk,hingga berjongkok Luhan lakukan untuk melihat apa saja buku yang ada dalam rak baru. Ini rak ke-3 yang Luhan lihat. Semua buku rata – rata diterbitkan pada era 80'an. Kertasnya sudah menguning,namun sangat nyaman saat digenggam tangan. Ada juga buku era 90'an,kondisinya kurang lebih sama.

Buku terbaru di rak ini adalah terbitan tahun 2007. Luhan jadi membayangkan mungkin di tahun itu umurnya masih 9. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Bumi berputar mengelilingi matahari terasa sangat singkat.

Luhan sampai pada bagian paling ujung rak baru. Hening,tak ada suara apapun dalam ruangan ini. Buku berjudul 'Rule Of Law' berbahasa Inggris Luhan bisa membacanya. Dan yang terakhir,buku bersampul tebal dengan warna hitam. Disisinya ada huruf - huruf artistik yang terangkai.

' _Sagreto'_ Sebuah kata unik,yang mungkin baru Luhan lihat pertama kali. Tertarik,ia mengambil buku itu. Aroma lembab langsung menguar indra penciumannya saat buku usang tersebut berhasil ia ambil. Siapa sangka gambar pada sampul buku itu membuat Luhan menyerngitkan kepalanya. Sungguh terasa familiar. Biar ia coba ingat.

...Bukankah itu adalah lukisan rumahnya?ya. Itu memang benar lukisan rumahnya,rumah ini. Luhan tak mungkin salah melihat,ia penghuninya,ingat? Cerobong asap,kaca jendela berwarna seperti pada gereja,dan pohon beringin dengan daun berguruan disekitarnya. Ya,tentu saja ini adalah rumah ini. Lagipula saat Luhan tak segaja memperhatikan,di kompleks ini,walau bergaya sama,hanya rumah inilah yang memakai cerobong asap dan kaca jendela berwarna warni.

Ini buku berbahasa italia. Luhan menebaknya dari kata _'Sagreto'_. Seperti jurnal,dan seseorang bernama Manuel de Diaz penulisnya. Nama itu tertera di halaman awal buku. Mungkin spesifik buku ini adalah jurnal arsitektur. Saat Luhan membuka halaman secara acak,ada beberapa gambar rancangan rumah dengan pengukuran dan garis rumit. _Phi,Lamda,_ sudut dalam istilah trigonometri, _sinus,cosecan,_ dan lain – lain.

Luhan bisa menyimpulkan buku ini adalah buku jurnal arsitektur rumah yang ia tempati. Ada beberapa gambar bagian dari sebuah rumah yang sangat familiar dilihatnya. Itu bagian dari rumahnya saat ini,ada komposisi batuan,diameter kayu,dan hal lain yang menjadi bahan dasar pembangunan rumah ini. Sangat hebat,mereka (yang terdahulu) sungguh _detail_.

Luhan sangat ingin membaca isi setiap bagian dalam buku itu. Namun bahasa menjadi kendala terbesarnya. Luhan terus membuka setiap halaman secara acak. Sampai di bab terakhir. Berjudul sama seperti pada sampul, _'sagreto'._

Hanya judul yang sama. Tidak dengan gambar ilustrasinya. Api,garis acak yang membentuk sebuah api yang menyala – nyala,bara yang meletup ke udara. Menyeramkan,itu kesannya. Di balik gambar api yang menyala – nyala itu,ada bagian dari rumahnya yang paling menjulang tinggi. Itu cerobong asap rumahnya,tak salah lagi.

Jemari itu hampir saja berhasil membuka halaman pertama bab ' _Sagreto'_ sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya sedikit terdorong kedepan. Dari arah belakang,ia jelas merasa sesutu yang menabraknya walau tak terlalu keras.

"Hahaha" Itu anak – anak yang tertawa. Luhan berbalik dan benar saja,ada 2 orang anak yang sedang berlarian. Darimana mereka berasal?Ia tak memiliki siapapun sekecil itu (sanak saudara). Luhan menyerngitkan dahinya. Ia mengikuti kedua orang anak tersebut. Mereka baru saja menghilang,berbelok je jajaran rak buku sebelah.

Sepasang kaki itu terus mengikuti,namun –mereka tak ada disana,tak ada dimanapun. Setelah jelas – jelas Luhan melihatnya sendiri dengan jelas kemana mereka. Suara tawa itu kembali terdengar,membuatnya berbalik dengan cepat,mereka ada dibelakangnya,masih berlari berlawanan arah dengan tempatnya berdiri.

Luhan kembali mengikuti. Kali ini dengan kecepatan yang meningkat,ia harus melihat siapa kedua anak itu. Satu anak tepat didepannya. Ya,akhirnya. Luhan tanpa banyak berpikir mengulurkan tangannya,hendak menyentuh anak tersebut. –dan gagal.

Entah ia berhalusinasi,atau apa. Anak itu menghilang,bersamaan dengan munculnya kembali suara tawa sama seperti sebelumnya. Luhan seperti bingung,yang sedikit lebih banyak dari porsi sebelumnya. Ia berbalik,berlari menyursuri lorong dengan rak – rak buku di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Terus seperti tadi,terus menerus.

2 orang anak itu tak pernah berhasil Luhan lihat lebih dari 10 detik. Luhan mulai merasa keanehan,ini tidak normal. Ada sesuatu yang salah,yang tidak biasa Luhan rasakan. Luhan belum ingin menyerah,ia terus berjalan mengikuti kemana kedua anak tadi pergi. Suara tawa terus terdengar dan ia sadari itu mulai mengganggunya.

Mereka seperti ada di belakang saat Luhan menghadap kedepan. Seperti berada di sisi kanannya saat ia menghadap kekiri. Luhan merasa paranoid,keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Entah ini efek dari kondisi tubuhnya,atau apa. Yang jelas ini adalah saat paling tidak enak selama 17 tahun ia tinggal. Kedua tangannya menutupi telinganya. Matanya terpejam paksa. Suara tawa anak – anak itu terdengar semakin aneh seiring berjalannya waktu.

Luhan berjongkok. Tangannya yang satu menyentuh lantai menahan beban tubuh. Ruangan terasa sedikit berputar. Warna kulitnya memucat. Didepan sana,Luhan melihat sepasang sepatu berukuran kecil dibalik tirai,anak – anak itu pasti bersembunyi disitu. Dengan perlahan ia mendekat dan menyibak kain besar tersebut.

Luhan terkejut. Anak itu benar ada disana. Ia menghadapnya,tersenyum. Bola matanya kecoklatan terkena sinar matahari,begitupun dengan rambutnya.

 _ **PUK'**_

Luhan kembali terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Ia berbalik dengan cepat,dan-

.

.

.

Sepasang tangan lain menggenggam bahu Luhan. saat ini ia sedang berjalan di lorong rumah,menuju ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Udara terasa sangat dingin,membuat Luhan harus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gemelutuk gigi.

"Sebaiknya anda cepat beristirahat,Tuan muda." Suara wanita paruh baya terdengar. Datar,tak berirama. Luhan mengangguk canggung.

Beliau adalah Bibi Yoon. Orang yang menepuk pundaknya di perpusatakaan tadi. Hal yang sukses membuat jantungnya serasa akan copot. Wajah putih pucat,sorot datar matanya,dan suara dingin Bibi Yoon menjadi penyebabnya. Untung ia langsung memperkenalkan diri,Luhan jadi teringat note yang Ayahnya berikan. Tentang ramuan herbal yang Bibi Yoon buat.

Ia sama seperti maid yang lain. Sama – sama berseragam resmi. Itu juga membuat Luhan akhirnya dapat menghembuskan nafas lega. Yeah,hari ini terlalu banyak orang asing yang membuatnya paranoid.

Dan tentang keterkejutannya saat melihat bibi Yoon,Luhan jadi merasa tidak enak. Beliau sepertinya langsung merasakan ketidak-nyaman-an. Luhan dapat merakanannya secara pribadi.

...

" _Ada apa Tuan muda?Anda terlihat gelisah." Tanyanya simpati. Walau ekspresi dan suaranya tidak merefleksikan ia sedang simpati._

" _Tidak. Saya sedang tidak sehat. Jadi.." Luhan tadinya akan menceritakan apa yang barusan baru saja ia alami. Namun,sepertinya tidak. Itu kejadian yang terlalu aneh,Luhan takut Bibi Yoon malah berpikiran aneh tentang dirinya._

" _Jadi?"_

" _Ah,ti-tidak. Mungkin saya hanya berhalusinasi tadi."_

 _..._

Luhan dan Bibi Yoon sudah sampa di kamar. Wanita paruh baya itu membantu Luhan berbaring,ia menaikan selimut sampai dada tuan mudanya. Ia sempat memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan dengan cara menyentuh keningnya. Ia terdiam,seperti menemukan sesuatu yang salah. Tak berlama – lama disana,ia pamit untuk kembali bekerja,Luhan berterimakasih.

Saat pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup. Luhan menghela nafas lega. Jujur,berada dekat - dekat dengan Bibi Yoon membuatnya sedikit kurang nyaman,apalagi dengan ekspresi dan suaranya yang aneh. Luhan jadi sedikit takut. Terelepas dari kebaikannya membuatkan Luhan ramuan herbal mujarab.

Keadaan sudah lebih tenang. Begitupun dengan tubuhnya. Paranoid dan perasaan takut saat tadi di perpustakaan sudah mereda. Digantikan dengan bayangan akan pertemuannya dengan Sehun semalam. Di ruang bawah tanah,dibalik pintu misterius yang kini berada tepat didepannya. Luhan memandangi pintu itu sendu.

Dilema akan kebenaran peristiwa semalam,Luhan berharap itu semua adalah kenyataan. Beretemu Sehun,secara langsung. Ia berada didekatnya. Berharap kapanpun ia ingin bertemu dengannya,ia hanya perlu membuka pintu tersebut dan pergi kebawah. Namun,jika memang itu hanyalah mimpi,Luhan harap mimpi itu datang lagi dalam tidurnya kali ini.

Luhan tersenyum mengingat tingkah malu – malu Sehun saat pertama ia berbicara. Semua itu membuat Luhan semakin tenang,dan semakin mengantuk. Tubuhnya tidak sehat,ia butuh istirahat. Ia hampir saja memasuki dunia bawah sadarnya. Dalam ambang sadar dan tidak,ia merasa disampingnya ada Sehun yang sedang memandanginya lembut. Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun membuatnya gila dalam waktu secepat ini. Bahkan sekarang ia bisa melihat tangan besar itu mengusap – usap surainya perlahan. Seolah mengantarnya jatuh semakin dalam,mengantuk,dan tidur dengan tenang. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat,kupu – kupu diperutnya terasa menggelitik. Sentuhan itu luar biasa nyaman. Satu kalimat yang ia sempat katakan,

 _Halusinasiku terasa sangat nyata._

 _._

Disisi lain,Bibi Yoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tuan mudanya tidaklah langsung meneruskan pekerjaan seperti yang dirinya katakan tadi. Ia menuju ke kebun belakang rumah,dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku pakaiannya,Itu dupa. Dibakarnya dupa tersebut lalu diletakannya di wadah pinggiran sebuah pintu. Sebelum apinya membesar,ia meniup api tersebut. Hingga munculah kepulan asap tipis beraroma khas.

"Dia..baik – baik saja." Seolah sedang menyampaikan informasi kepada seseorang sambil membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Beberapa detik,lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

 _ **TIN TIN**_

Suara klakson berbunyi didepan gerbang utama rumah. Itu Mrs Xi yang baru saja pulang. Menunggu sebentar,gerbangpun terbuka. Bibi Yoon yang membukanya. Sudah pukul 6 sore,maid lain sudah pulang,hanya bibi Yoon yang tersisa.

Mrs Xi tersenyum ramah saat bertemu pandang dengan Bibi Yoon. Sebaliknya,yang disenyumi hanya berekspresi datar. Seperti biasa.

Penerangan sedikit temaram. Mengandalkan lampu taman yang tak terlalu terang di beberapa sudut. Suhu udara menurun,Mrs Xi ingin segera masuk kedalam rumah.

Ah,dan tentang Bibi Yoon,ia adalah satu – satunya maid yang memilih tinggal. Menurut kabar,ia staff dapur paling senior di kediaman ini. Mengetahui hal itu,Keluarga Xi membebaskan keinginan Bibi Yoon dalam memilih tempat tinggal.

"Selamat datang,Nyonya." Bibi Yoon dengan khasnya. Mrs Xi membalas sapaan tersebut dan dengan segera memasuki rumah.

"Ah,Bibi Yoon. Apa keadaan Luhan sudah membaik?" Menghentikan langkahnya untuk bertanya.

"Saya belum memeriksanya lagi. Hanya saja tadi sore saya sempat mengantarnya untuk beristirahat." Mrs Xi mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk berterimakasih. Sampai di tangga,Mrs Xi kembali mengingat sesuatu.

"Dan..apa Luhan sudah meminum ramuan herbal yang Bibi Yoon buat?" Ia berbicara dengan arah pandang kebawah. Tempat bibi Yoon berdiri. Yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk dingin.

Itu membuat Mrs Xi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga yang sempat terhenti. Tubuh bagian belakangnya mendadak terasa dingin. Sepertinya Bibi Yoon masih mengawasi dirinnya dari bawah sana. Ia merasakan itu.

.

.

Ruangan yang pertama kali dituju Mrs Xi tak lain adalah kamar putranya,Luhan. Ia lagi – lagi merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani anak satu – satunya yang sedang sakit hari ini.

Bisa ia lihat,Luhan sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Wajah itu teduh sekali,sepertinya kondisi kesehatanya membaik. Tak ada lagi bibir pucat seperti tadi pagi saat pertama kali ia menemukan Luhan. Sebaliknya,kali ini bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum dalam tidurnya.

Dan,akhirnya pula ia tau apa penyebab Luhan demam. Mrs Xi tau betul satu – satunya hal yang dapat membuat Luhan jatuh demam adalah begadang. Dan ternyata memang benar,semalam putra berhidung bangirnya itu tidur sangat larut.

Masalah dengan Cobby,membuat Luhan begadang dan akhirnya demam. Tadi pagi,ia cepat – cepat memberi Cobby kabar tentang kondisi Luhan. dan Reaksi Cobby tentu saja terkejut khawatir,bahkan bisa dikatakan panik.

Cobby meminta maaf karena merasa dirinyalah yang membuat Luhan tidur larut sampai akhirnya demam. Ia menceritakan peristiwa semalam,saat ia tak mengangkat telfon dan membalas pesan yang Luhan kirimkan. Mrs Xi hanya dapat memaklumi,ia sadar hal sepeti itu memanglah wajar dalam sebuah hubungan. Ia juga menenangkan Cobby,dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu merasa bersalah.

" _Ini mungkin karena kepindahan kami yang mendadak. Dan Luhanpun pastinya sedang sibuk beradaptasi di lingkungan baru hingga tak sadar mengabaikanmu. Maafkan Kami,Cobby. Telah membuat kalian jauh."_

Mrs Xi terkekeh. Bisa jadi tadi Cobby telah menghubungi putranya dan merekapun akhirnya berbaikan. Pantas saja Luhan tersenyum seperti itu dalam tidurnya.

Yeah,sekiranya begituah asumsi Mrs Xi. Ia tak tau mimpi – mimpi anaknya selama ini,ia tak tau peristiwa aneh yang anaknya alami dirumah ini,dan tentu saja ia juga tak tau akan ketiga orang yang baru saja bertemu dengan anaknya diruangan bawah tanah sana secara misterius. Apalagi satu diantara mereka berhasil membuat perasaan putranya bimbang.

Ibunya tah tau.

Mrs mendekat dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia menaikan selimut Luhan sampai ke dada. Mengusap keningnya,dari situlah ia tau bahwa kondisi Luhan tak sebaik yang ia kira.

Panas. Demam Luhan sangat tinggi. Itu terbukti saat telapak tangannya menyentuh kening Luhan. _well,_ semua orang yang melihat Luhan yang sedang berbaring pasti mengira demamnya suah turun. Mana mungkin orang yang sedang demam menyunggingkan senyum dalam tidur dan berwajah cerah?

Mrs Lu bergegas menuju lantai bawah. Ia berniat mencari Bibi Yoon dan meminta agar beliau membuat ramuan herbal lagi,selagi ia menghubungi Mr Xi.

.

.

 _ **BRAK**_

Pintu yang membatasi ruangan lain dengan dapur itupun terbuka dengan kasar. Mrs Xi pelakunya,saat ini ia sangat panik. Demam putranya benar – benar tinggi.

"Bibi Yoon! Bibi Yoon!" Terus berteriak mengharapan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat ia butuhkan. Nihil,tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini.

Dapur di rumah ini memang berukuran besar,sama seperti ruangan lainnya. Biasanya ramai saat siang hari,dimana memang para maid sedang sibuk bekerja.

Mrs Xi berlari menyusuri seluruh sisi ruangan. Bibi Yoon tidak ada dimanapun,terbukti teriakan paniknya tak membuat orang itu datang. Akhirnya dengan segala pertimbangan ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi suami dan dokter terlebih dahulu.

Pintu dapur kembali terbuka, "yah!"

Dan lagi – lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Mrs Xi terkejut. Kali ini Mrs Xi bahkan berteriak. Bibi Yoon secara mendadak telah berdiri dihadapannya. Berseragam maid,berekspresi dingin. Tak ada raut wajah yang menunjukan perasaan bersalah (Ia tak datang saat majikannya membutuhkan). Kedua tangannya menggenggam satu pot kecil berisi tanaman kaktus.

Satu lagi,pandangannya menyorotkan _kekosongan._

"Bi-bi Yoon.." Mrs Xi mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

"Anda baik – baik saja,Nyonya?" Pertanyaan akan kekhawatiran. Namun tidak dengan nada dan ekspresinya.

"Ya.. _hosh_...Bisakah kau membuat ramuan herbal lagi?" Dibalas anggukan singkat. Bibi Yoon berjalan kedalam dapur,melewati Mrs Xi yang masih mencoba membuat nafasnya kembali stabil.

Mrs Xi mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Ha-halo!Suamiku,bisakah kau hubungi dokter dan segera pulang?"

"Bukan aku. Luhan –putra kita,demamnya semakin tinggi. Cepatlah,aku sangat khawatir." Nada suaranya terdengar frustasi. Mungkin Mr Xi disebrang telefon sanapun sama paniknya,sambungan telefon berakhir.

Tak jauh dari Mrs Xi yang sedang bertelfon,Bibi Yoon menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengekstrak ramuan. Indra pendengarnya menangkap bahwa demam tuan mudanya kembali tinggi. Ia diam,menatap lurus kedepan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah,entah apa itu.

 _Ia menampilkan raut wajah curiga._

.

.

Luhan masih belum siuman saat dokter selesai memeriksa. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri,dengan keringat dingin di sepasang pelipisnya. Dokter,Mr dan Mrs Xi berada di ruang tamu. Mr Xi langsung membatalkan jadwal makan malam dengan salah satu koleganya saat mengetahui kondisi Luhan semakin parah.

"Sejauh ini,tidak ada yang salah pada tubuh putra anda." Dokter Cho berbicara setelah menyimpan secangkir tehnya di meja.

"Lalu..bagaimana demamnya bisa setinggi itu,Dokter?" Mr Xi syarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Jika secara medis tidak ada yang salah,kemungkinan besar demam tinggi itu diakibatkan oleh kondisi mental putra anda sendiri. Entah itu stress ataupun trauma."

Mr Xi mengusap tangan istrinya,mencoba menguatkan. Bagaimanapun,merekalah yang menyebabkan Luhan seperti itu. Asumsi keduanya sama,ini karena kepindahannya. Luhan yang malang,sekeras apa ia beradaptasi di lingkungan baru?

" _Maafkan kami,Lu."_

 _..._

Sementara itu,tanpa Mr dan Mrs Xi sadari,Bibi Yoon mendengarkan seluruh percakapan yang mereka lakukan dengan Dokter Cho. Tangannya meremas seragam maidnya,seakan – akan melawan kegugupan.

" _Benarkah hanya disebabkan oleh kondisi mental?"_

.

.

.

Luhan akhirnya siuman. Ia sadar saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.23 _AM._ Melenguh pelan karena merasa sedikit pening. _Berapa lama ia tertidur?_ Di nakas ada satu botol berisikan ramuan herbal. Pasti Bibi Yoon yang membuat. Luhan segera meminumnya.

Masalah baru muncul. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam,dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Mengambil ponsel,sudah ada banyak notifikasi yang datang dari Cobby. Pesan,panggilan tak terjawab,dan lain sebagainya. Itu membuat Luhan sedikit takut. Apa kekasihnya akan semakin marah?

Isi pesan Cobby membuat pikiran negatif Luhan menghilang. Sebaliknya,ia malah merasa tenang. Ibunya pasti memberitau tentang kondisi kesehatannya,Cobby banyak mengirimkan kalimat kekhawatiran. Ia juga meminta maaf karena telah bersikap egois dengan mengabaikan Luhan semalam. (Itu membuat Luhan terharu)

Luhan meneguhkan diri untuk tidak lagi lari dari masalah. Bagaimanapun,masalah harus tetap diselesaikan. Apalagi sekarang keadaan sudah jauh lebih membaik (Hubungannya dengan Cobby). Untuk itu Luhan berinisiatif menelfon Cobby. China dan Korea hanya berbeda 1 jam. Mungkin sekarang masih pukul 11.30,ia berharap keasihnya itu masih terjaga.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Luhan sudah menunggu beberapa lama. Luhan berusaha lagi dengan mengirikan pesan singkat.

"Cobby,kau sudah tertidur?" Terkekeh atas pertanyaan bodohnya. _Yeah_ setidaknya ia tetap berusaha. Luhan terus menerus mencoba menghubungi Cobby.

Pukul 12.38,

Pukul 12.40,

Pukul 12.43,penantian yang um –lumayan panjang. "halo?" Itu Cobby! Luhan tersenyum senang _akhirnya._ Ia bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Luhan baru saja akan menjawab Cobby jika saja pemandangan didepannya tak pernah ada. Bukan suara asing atau hantaman pintu. Gagang pintu itu bergerak,seakan ada seseorang yang berusaha masuk dibaliknya.

Jantung Luhan berdebar. _Apa itu dia?_

Ponsel yang semula berada disamping telinga,kini berpindah tempat. Tergeletak di kasur tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Jemarinya meremas ujung piyama. Jantungnya semakin berdebar,entah apa yang ia inginkan. _Dia_ atau _Bukan._

Di sebrang sambungan sana Cobby masih menyahuti panggilan Luhan. Memanggil nama kekasihnya yang sedari tadi mencoba terus menghubunginya. Nihil,tidak akan ada jawaban yang Luhan berikan. Seseorang dibalik pintu,yang Luhan harap _Dia_ menyita seluruh perhatian dan fokusnya.

Luhan berdiri,mendekati pintu yang dianggapnya misterius. Gagangnya masih bergerak – gerak,menarik lalu menghembuskan nafas dan akhirnya,-

 _ **CKLEK**_

Asap putih bertiup menyapu surai halusnya. Ia memejamkan matanya,menikmati. Di luar sana,tak Luhan sadari dedaunan juga ranting bergesekan,menimbulkan suara seperti gemuruh. Saat membuka mata, _ia_ sudah ada disana. Dihadapannya.

Rambutnya keabuan,kulitnya putih pucat,bibirnya memerah. Seperti biasa, _ia_ tampak luar biasa.

"hai –um." Hey,dia menyapa dengan gugup. Kini mereka berdua merasa hawa sekitar sangatlah canggung. Luhan tersenyum,kini ia yakin peristiwa semalam bukanlah hanya mimpi. Kehadiran _nya_ saat ini cukup menjadi bukti yang kuat.

"Jadi...itu semua nyata." Kalimat itu keluar tanpa mampu Luhan hindari. Seperti berbisik,namun seseorang didepannya masih bisa mendengar. Menunduk,memainkan jari. Luhan gugup dan senang sekaligus.

"kau- belum tidur?" perhatian. Luhan menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Kalau begitu,tidurlah. Aku berjanji untuk tetap tenang dibawah." Sehun hendak pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Tapi yang lebih kecil mengintrupsi.

"Bolehkah aku ikut kebawah? –um.."

"bersamamu?" Sehun diam. Ia meneliti wajah didepannya,pucat.

"Tidak. Kau sedang demam,tidurlah.."

"oh?bagaimana..kau bisa tau aku sedang demam?" Itu membuat Sehun bungkam. _Oh Tidak._

"a-aku.." Luhan masih menunggu jawaban.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut denganku kebawah sana." _Apa Sehun sedang mengalihkan pebicaraan?_

Pintu misterius itupun tertutup dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang masuk kedalamnya.

Posnel Luhan masih tergeletak di kasur. Cobby masih memanggil – manggilnya. Dan berhenti,Cobby berbicara degan seseorang.

"Luhan..mengapa kau hanya diam?"

...

"Oh..teman?teman siapa?"

...

"kenapa larut sekali?baiklah kalau begitu,cepatlah sembuh."

...

"Bye,aku akan menghubungi lagi nanti."

...

 _ **BIP.**_

Beberapa kali Cobby menyebut nama Luhan seolah – olah sedang berbicara dengannya. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan memasuki ruang bawah tanah _bersama Sehun._

.

.

Luhan sudah sampai di ruang bawah tanah. Keadaan ruangan itu sama seperti yang terakhir kali Luhan lihat. Tidak ada yang salah,mungkin memang benar yang kemrin itu halusinasinya saja. (ruangan tak terurus dengan noda hitam di dindingnya).

Ternyata bukan hanya mereka yang ada disini. Ada dua lainnya,ChanBaek si ceria. Sapaan ramah langsug Luhan dapat sejak pertama mereka melihatnya. Luhan jadi ikut ceria, ChanBaek benar – benar _moodboster._

Duduk melingkar,dan menyaksikan Chanyeol yang sedang menggoda Baekhyun. Itu menyenangkan. Yang lebih sipit akan langsung mem _pout-_ kan bibirnya jika sudah merasa kesal. Imut,pantas saja Chanyeol selalu memancingnya dengan menggoda.

Sehun,ia hanya senyum. Tak pernah tertawa lepas seperti ChanBaek. Tak apa,memang watak lahiriah mungkin seperti itu.

"hey, um- bagaimana dengan harimu?" Sehun mengajaknya berbincang,ah.

Luhan berhenti tertawa,menggeser posisi duduknya agar bisa lebih jelas mendengar suara Sehun. Jarak mereka semakin dekat.

Obrolan semakin panjang dan seru. ChanBaek seperti diabaikan,sebelum mereka sendiri sadar. Sehun dan Luhan malah asik berdua,terkadang Luhan tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu, _hey mereka bahkan duuduk berhadapan._

"Ouw..lihat siapa yan mengabaikan kita dan asyik berdua?" Baekhyun mengejek. Sehun dan Luhan mendengar,mereka manampilkan raut wajah polos tanpa dosa. Belum mengerti.

"Yeol,ayo kita pindah. Dan beri pasangan lain keleluasaan." Mereka beranjak,Luhan sadar akan ditingalkan. Itu tidak boleh,suasana antara dirinya dan Sehun pasti akan kembali canggung. Luhan benci itu.

Baekhyun menolak ajakan Luhan untuk tetap tinggal. Ia malah dengan sengaja menyeret Chanyeol ke ruang sebelah. Luhan merutuki itu,kini benar – benar hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun disini. _Sial,apa kubilang. Lagi – lagi canggung._

Kembali duduk,mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Belum ada satupun yang memulai percakapan. Luhan baru merasakan ini. Ia ingat saat pertama kali hubungannya dengan Cobby berubah,maksudnya saat dirinya dan Cobby memiliki ketertarikan suasana tak secanggung ini.

Lalu siapa disini yang tertarik pada siapa,Luhan? _Benar juga._

Tapi syukurlah suasana aneh ini tidak berlangsung lama. Sehun kembali memulai percakapan,ia menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya di sekolah,apa ada yang membuatnya terganggu,ada atau tidak yang membully-nya dihari pertama sekolah. Dan Luhan rasa itu cukup. Cukup bagi seseorang yang mencoba perhatian padanya.

Cuaca ikut menghangat,sama seperti perasaan Luhan.

Sehun tak sekaku yang Luhan kira. Sebaliknya,ia malah bisa membuat lingkungan sekitarnya menjadi hangat. Tak peduli sedingi apa sebelumnya. Percakapan mereka kembali berlanjut. Bersambung,menyambung,semakin panjang,semakin membuat kedua orang pelakunya terhanyut.

"Sehun,aku ingat ada satu pertanyaanku yang belum sempat kau jawab." Sehun diam,mencoba mendengar sekali lagi pertanyaan Luhan.

"apa itu?"

"tentang bagaimana kau- maksudku kalian bertiga bisa ada disini?" Luhan penasaran. Sehun seketika diam. Ekspresinya berubah dan kembali kesemula,dingin. Luhan diam – diam merutuki mulutnya,pasti itu karena pertanyaannya. Tapi apa salahnya?hey ini rumahnya,dan resmi.

"..." Belum ada sepatah katapun yang Sehun katakan sebagai jawaban. Luhan masih saja penasaran walau sempat menyesal.

"a-apa kau akan pergi jika aku mengataka yang sebenarnya?" Sehun mendekat padanya. Itu terdengar syarat akan ketakutan. Luhan menyergitkan alisnya, _tentu saja tidak!_ Ini hanya pertanyaan sederhana,dua sampai tiga kalimat dari Sehunpun sudah cukup baginya. Mengapa Sehun malah _berlebihan_ sekarang?

"Sehun,kurasa ada kesalah pahaman disini. Aku hanya penasaran,dan mencoba bertanya. Kau tau,ini rumahku saat ini." Ia tersenyum meyakinkan. Sehun menunduk.

Sebelumnya Luhan sudah meneguhkan pendirian,untuk tetap tenang saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Setidaknya apa intuisimu saat ada tiga anak remaja bermalam di salah satu bagian rumahmu tanpa izin? Anak nakal,gengster,preman,apa lagi? Namun bahkan tidak satupun dari mereka yang bertampang seperti itu.

Yang perlu Sehun lakukan menurut Luhan hanyalah tetap tenang dan jawab jika memang ia ingin. Sekarang Luhan bahkan dengan gamblang mengakui pada dirinya sendiri,kehadiran Sehun terasa sangat menyenangkan. Seolah Tuhan sengaja mendekatkan keduanya,agar Luhan tak lagi penasaran. Biarkan pemikiran ini Luhan ingat,sebelum Cobby menyadarkannya.

Luhan mundur menjauhi Sehun "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika memang ta-"

"Kami menjadikan ruang bawah tanahmu se-sebagai _Basecamp"_ Sehun mencegah Luhan menjauh. Ia maju dan mendekatkan jarak kembali. Matanya akhirnya menatap Luhan dengan serius.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Itu membuatnya kaget dan sedikit gugup. (tatapan dan jaraknya dengan Sehun)

Keduanya masih bertatapan. Yang satu dengan sorot yang begitu serius,sementara yag satunya lagi berkedip gugup. Memang benar,Sehun sedikit berlebihan malam ini. Ia seperti seornag anak lima tahun yang takut ditinggal orangtuanya. Luhan aneh dengan itu.

Namun cukup. Luhan sudah merasa cukup dengan jawaban Sehun yang berikan. Tanpa berniat mencari kebenaran ataupun kebohongan ataupun hal lain yang coba Sehun sembunyikan. Ia konsisten pada pendiriannya di awal. Yang penting Sehun disini,dekat dengannya,dan bisa ia temui dengan sering.

.

.

Suasana sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada Sehun yang ketakutan karena pertanyaan yang Luhan berikan,juga tidak ada lagi Luhan yang berkedip – kedip gugup.

Luhan tak mengerti Sehun yang beberapa menit lalu terlihat seperti balita yang takut ditinggal mamanya kini malah sempat – sempatnya mengajak dirinya untuk bermain bola. Itu imut sekali,Sehun benar – benar tak sedingin yang ia kira.

Namun walau demikian Luhan tetap mengangguk setuju. Sepak bola memang olah raga favoritnya. Satu lagi,apa ruangan sekecil ini cocok untuk dijadikan tempat bermain sepak bola? Sehun menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia bahkan bertanya balik pada Luhan tentang apa yang membuatnya turun keruangan bawah tanah ini untuk pertama kali?

 _Bola yang ditendang hingga menghantam pintu._ Kata Sehun.

Bukan sepak bola seperti biasanya,hanya sekedar menendang dan meg- _over._ Luhan juga usul untuk mengajak ChanBaek diruang sebelah,semakin ramai semakin seru. Padahal ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Sedikit terdengar aneh.

Luhan pergi ke ruangan sebelah,Gelap. Tak ada penerangan sedikitpun. Satu – satunya sumber cahaya yang bisa diandalkan hanyalah pancaran lentera dari ruang sebelah,ruang yag didiaminya bersama Sehun sedari tadi. ChanBak tak ada dimanapun,apa mereka sengaja bersembunyi?

Luhan berniat kemblai pada Sehun dan mengatakan ChanBaek tak ada diruangan ini. Namun kedua orang itu malah secara tiba – tiba ada bersama Sehun. Mengobrol dan tertawa. Luhan mersa keanehan. Kapan mereka berdua kesini?jelas – jelas Luhan pergi ke ruang sebelah untuk mencari mereka.

"Mengapa kalian ada disini?" Suara Luhan membuat ChanBaek yang sedang membelakanginya berbalik.

"hm?" Baekhyun bertanya heran.

"tentu saja kami kesini karena kau mengajak untuk ikut bermain bola." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Hey apa maksudmu kau membatalkan ajakan itu?"

"kau hanya ingin bermain berdua dengan Sehun?" Pertanyaan usil Chanyeol membuat Luhan menggeleng sedikit heboh. Tentu saja bukan seperti itu maksud Luhan. Ia hanya merasa aneh,jelas –jelas ruang sebelah kosong,gelap,dan tak ada mereka berdua didalamnya. Namun saat ia kembali mereka secara tiba – tiba berada disini dengan Sehun.

"Bukan seperti itu –a"

"kalau begitu ayo mulai permainannya." Sehun memotong. Mau tak mau Luhan hanya mengagguk dan mencoba untuk melupakan peristiwa yag baru ia alami itu.

.

.

Bola bergerak dengan cepat berganti arah. Tendangan Keempat anak remajalah penyebabnya. Canda tawa mnegiringi permainan,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling menggoda sukses membuat Sehun dan Luhan kut tertawa – tawa.

"Kaki pendekmu sebaiknya jangan kau gunakan untuk menendang bola,Baek."

"Hey!" seperti itu diantanranya. Luhan dan Sehun kembali tertawa.

Giliran Luhan menendang,karena disertai tawa tendangan itu terlalu keras,menyebabkan bola melambung keluar melalui celah jendela. Luhan terkejut akan kesalahannya, _ups._ Memandang anak lain meminta maaf dan malah dibalas dengan tawa. Luhan jadi ikut tertawa.

"Kalian tunggulah disini. Aku akan coba mengambilnya." Iapun pergi kearah jendela.

"Okay!" Baekhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan gaya imut.

Luhan melihat ke luar jendela. Tenyata ruangan ini berbatasan dengan kebun belakang rumahnya. Bola itu dapat Luhan temukan dekat tanaman pagar. Namun bagaimana bisa ia mengambil bola itu?pintu ruang bawah tanah ini terkunci. Luhan tak mungkin mendobraknya walau pintu ini hanya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah tua. Ia tidak sekuat itu.

 _Aish._

Matanya melihat ada seseorang didekat kolam ikan sana. Itu Bibi Yoon,ia mengenakan seragam maid dan membuat Luhan dapat dengan langsung mengenalinya. Beruntung sekali dirimu Luhan.

"Bibi Yoon!'" Luhan mecoba memanggil dengan suara yag tak terlalu besar. Itu tak membuat Bibi Yoon sadar akan kehadirannya yang sedang membutuhan bantuan.

"Bibi Yoon!" Sekali lagi,dan berhasil. Bibi Yoon yang sadar drinya dipanggil membelalak terkejut. Luhan tak merasa aneh dengan hal tersebut.

 _ini sudah lewat tengah malam,dan ia ada diruangan yang tak terduga. Tentu saja itu membuat Bibi Yoon terkejut._ Seperti itulah kira – kira perkiraan Luhan.

"Bibi Yoon,bisakah kau menolongku?" Bibi Yoon disana diam menunggu kalimat yang akan Luhan katakan selanjutnya.

"Tolong ambilkan bola didekat tanaman pagar itu." Luhan tersenyum canggung. Tangannya menyentuh tengkuk. Bibi Yoon sempat terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk. Luhan senang,masalah kecil dapat teratasi. Ia menunggu Bibi Yoon mengantarkan bolanya,sedikit lama.

Bibi Yoon terlihat masih berjongkok didekat tanaman pagar tempat bolanya terlambung. Luhan masih menunggu. Ia akhirnya mencoba bertanya. "Bibi Yoon,kau..baik – baik saja?" Wanita paruh baya berkpribadian dingin itupun akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya dengan ragu.

Sampai didepan jendela bercelah ruang bawah tanah tempat Luhan berada. Ia memberikan bolanya tanpa mengucapkan apa – apa.

"Bibi Yoon,mengapa kau masih bekerja?ini sudah sangat larut." Luhan bertanya.

Bibi Yoon sepertinya tidak menyimak pertanyaan yang Luhan berikan. Matanya malah serius menatap kedalam ruang bawah tanah,menyelidik. Luhan memanggilnya sekali lagi,ia akhirnya sadar tuan mudanya sedang bertanya.

"itu..saya sedang mengurus tanaman hias yang saya miliki." Ia menjawab dengan gaya khasnya.

"tanaman hias?"

"Hm. Kaktus" Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia berniat menyudahi percakapan dengan menyampaikan rasa terimakasih. Namun suara Sehun terdengar dari dalam,memanggil Luhan dan bertanya apa ia berhasil mengambil bolanya.

Luhan tersenyum,Sehunpun datang.

"Sehun,kenalkan. Ini bibi Yoon." Sehun melihat kearah bibi Yoon berada. Ia tersenyum tanpa rasa canggung lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa detik.

"Selamat malam,saya Sehun. Oh Sehun." Bibi Yoon masih terdiam dan menatap Luhan dan Sehun dengan sorot aneh. Itu membuat hawa sekitar menjadi sedikit tidak enak menurut Luhan. Untung cepat berlalu,Bibi Yoon akhirnya balas membungkukkan badannya singkat.

Luhan mengapit lengan Sehun ntuk membawanya masuk kedalam setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Bibi Yoon. Ia mendorong pelan Sehun agar pemuda bersurai keabuan itu masuk kedalam mendahuuinya.

Saat Sehun masuk,ia dengan cepat kembali menghampiri Bibi Yoon yang masih berdiri didepan jendela ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Bibi Yoon,tolong rahasiakan ini dari ayah dan ibu." Ia mengatakan itu sebagai permohonan sekaligus perintah terselubung. Tak berniat menerima penolakan,Luhan langsung masuk kedalam menyusul Sehun yang sudah telebih dahulu masuk.

.

.

.

Tadinya Luhan,Sehun,dan Chanyeol akan kembali melanjutkan permianan yang sempat tertunda. Namun Baekhyun terlebih dahulu bertanya pada Luhan tentang permainan yang dimana yang mendapat giliran harus memilih antara melakukan sesuatu atau mengatakan sebuah kejujuran. Pemuda bermata sipit itu menyebutnya 'permainan masa sekarang'. Itu memberi kesan kuno menurut Luhan,ia terkekeh.

"apa yang kau maksud permainan _Truth Or Dare_?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak yakin. Tapi ia juga mengatakan mengapa mereka tidak mencoba dulu saja permainan yang Luhan katakan. Saat Luhan menjelaskan cara bermain Baekhyun mengangguk senang,itu memang permainan yang ia maksud.

Dua orang sisanya,Sehun dan Chanyeol menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun untuk bermain _Truth Or Dare_. Mereka sudah duduk membentuk lingkaran,Chanyeol mendapat giliran pertama berkat tunjukan Luhan.

Laki – laki tertinggi itu memilih _dare,_ Luhan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sebuah tarian aneh. Chanyeolpun dengan percaya diri melakukannya dengan konyol. Itu membuat Luhan dan dua orang lainnya tertawa terbahak – bahak. Baekhyun bahkan meledeknya dengan mengatakan betapa menggelikannya tarian aneh yang Chanyeol miliki.

Selanjutnya Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun dengan yakin. Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri meyakinkan. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyeringai. Sehun memilih _Truth_ ,itu membuat Chanyeol semakin menyeringai. Mereka terlalu sibuk memikirkan pertanyaan apa kira – kira yang akan diberikan,tak sadar Luhan sedang diam menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"Sehun- _ah,_ bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini padanya?" Perntanyaan Chanyeol menggantung. Itu membuat Sehun bertanya siapa yang Chanyeol maksud.

"yeah. Padanya,cinta pertamamu." Sehun diam. Seperti tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan tersebut dari Chanyeol. Luhan diam,menatap serius Sehun yang terlihat sedang memikirkan jawabannya.

Untuk Luhan,pertanyaan Chanyeol pada Sehun membuatnya penasaran dan merasa...o _h.._ Sehun ternyata sudah memiliki seseorang dari masa lalu yang sampai saat ini menempati tempat spesial dihatinya. Suasana mendadak hening,seolah – olah yang merasa penasaran disini bukan hanya Luhan seorang.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sebagai penanya dengan tatapan yakin. Itu membuat Luhan berebar,apa yang Sehun rasakan pada cinta pertamanya?siapa sebenarnya cinta pertama Sehun yang Chanyeol maksud?

"Aku..."

 **DEG DEG**

Luhan sendiri bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia sampai bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti ini hanya karena pertanyaan yang Chanyeol berikan pada Sehun.

"aku mencintainya,aku menunggunya sedari dulu. Sejak ia pergi,aku terus menunggu dengan sabar,sampai rasanya aku ingin mati."

"ia tak pernah kembali. Aku sempat ingin pergi,dan merelakannya."

"Aku berniat untuk menyerah,ia begitu lama. Aku bahkan tak yakin ia masih mengingatku disini. Pertemuan kami begitu singkat,akupun menyadari disini aku yang terlalu berlebihan untuk mengklaim perasaanku padanya adalah sebuah cinta."

"seiring berjalannya waktu,aku beranjak dewasa,aku kini tak lagi ragu dengan perasaanku. Ini memang benar sebuah perasaan sayang,perasaan cinta. Aku mencintainya."

"semakin aku menyadarinya,rasanya semakin sakit. Aku tak bisa sekalipun melihatnya,melindunginya,apalagi memeluknya."

"Namun Tuhan sepertinya mengasihaniku. Ia akhirnya kembali,aku bisa melihatnya kembali setelah sekian lama. Aku tak mau meminta apa – apa lagi,aku merasa ini semua sudah lebih cukup. Ya,hanya ini yang aku inginkan selama ini,aku hanya ingin ia kembali walau tak mengingatku sedikitpun."

"Tetapi masalah baru muncul,keindahannya yang semakin bertambah setiap aku melihatnya membuatku ingin tetap tinggal disni walau aku tak berhak lagi. Walau ini seharusnya bukan tempatku lagi. Keindahannya membuat keserakahanku timbul dan bertambah banyak."

"Ini membuatku kembali bingung. Mana yang harus aku pilih?pergi atau tinggal?bolehkah aku serakah lebih banyak lagi?"

Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan lirih. Matanya memancarkan kesdihan,ia terlihat semakin pucat. Ia masih memandang Chanyeol dengan serius,seperti lelah.

Lain dengan Luhan,yang sedari tadi meremas piyama tidurnya erat. Apa yang Sehun katakan tadi sangat indah dan menyakitkan secara bersamaan. Betapa beruntungnya cinta pertama yang Sehun tunggu itu,betapa sempurnanya cinta pertama Sehun yang akhirnya dapat dilihatnya kembali itu.

Cukup disini,Ini sudah saatnya Luhan berpikir lebih jernih dan menjalaninya hidupnya kembali. Dengan Cobby,dan orang terdekatnya yang lain,juga _teman_ baru yang sangat menyenangkan. Sebelum ia semakin sakit,ia ternyata salah sangka selama ini,ia berharap terlalu lebih pada Sehun.

 _Padahal pemuda bersurai keabuan itu memiliki seseorang yang masih diharapkannya._

Luhan tak ingin lagi mengetahu siapa cinta pertama yang begitu Sehun cintai itu. Cukup,dengan hanya mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal seperti tadi saja sudah membuatnya...

 _Ah sudahlah._

Padahal ia tahu,segala sesuatu harus dituntaskan. Ia melewatkan satu langkah untuk sampai ke garis finish,yaitu bertanya siapa cinta pertama yang Sehun maksud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Selamat datang September! Sepertinya saya masih harus menunggu untuk beberapa hari lagi sampai nantinya bisa merayakan ulang tahun pertama di FFN. Yeay! Tak terasa,waktu berjalan begitu cepat. /terharu/ (padahal 'Ambitious Love' masih belum beres juga. Hm)**

 **Dan tidak lupa juga,terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah me-review,fav,follow,dan baca 'Hidden Room' ini. AW,THANKS A LOT! Mohon maaf juga karena telat update. Saya harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian,Amin.**

 **Dan...kalian harus tau betapa rindunya saya pada HUNHAN TT. Apa kalian juga merasakan hal yang sama? Jangan menyerah! Mari saling menguatkan apapun yang terjadi. Walau sebenarnya isu dan rumor yang beredar tidak menggoyahkan kecintaan saya pada mereka. /YOLO/**

 **Sehun semakin manly,dan Luhan semakin manis di China sana. Menggemaskan!**

 **Terakhir,jika sempat silahkan review untuk menyampaikan saran dan kritik membangun,pertanyaan,atau apapun yang mungkin ingin kalian sampaikan kpd saya. KKK.**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!~**

 **P.S baca juga ff chaptered saya yang lain 'Ambitious Love' dan ff oneshoot 'If I Never Knew You' barangkali kalian berminat. LOL**


End file.
